


【授翻】When the Abyss Stares Back at You

by ssly



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssly/pseuds/ssly
Summary: Mace暂停了全息影像，视线在Anakin与Obi-Wan之间打了个转：“这段影像是两天前在Redoran上摄录的。”在这段影像中，金色眼睛的Anakin看着镜头外的某个人。他的眼神充满了渴望与占有欲。那眼神让Obi-Wan感到一阵颤栗顺着他的脊椎而上——因为他认出了那个表情。他曾经见过Anakin这样看向议员Amidala。但是从镜头外走进来的人不是Amidala议员。而是Obi-Wan。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Abyss Stares Back at You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519808) by [l_tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_tales/pseuds/l_tales). 



Obi-Wan接通他的通讯器后，注意到的第一件事就是，Windu大师脸上的表情，非常奇怪。

“Kenobi大师，Skywalker和你在一起吗？”这不是一句斥责，但尽管如此，还是显露了斥责的痕迹。

Obi-Wan平静地对上了他的视线，努力不让自己像一个正在被责罚的幼徒。他知道他和Anakin应该停止共享一个公寓了，因为他们已经不再是师徒，但是严格来说，绝地的准则并没有真的禁止出师后的徒弟与师父住在一起。而且，他们会搬到不同的公寓去的。只是……不是现在。转变并不是一件轻易的事，尤其是在他和Anakin将近十年的共同生活（share everything）之后。

“我在这里。”Anakin从Obi-Wan身后靠近，一手放在Obi-Wan的背上，越过他的肩膀看向Windu的全息影像。

Obi-Wan努力控制他自己站稳了，试图不要向后靠向Anakin。

Anakin总是对触摸太过随意，而Obi-Wan就是……不能这么随意地对待这件事。在他们这段师徒关系的前几年，Obi-Wan很难适应他的徒弟因为缺乏安全感而频繁地触碰他。但是他最终还是适应了。事实上，他可能适应得有些太好了。他甚至会觉得Anakin不再时时刻刻用某种方式来触碰他反而……令他奇怪。

在过去的几年里，Anakin 的触碰开始变得很少。Obi-Wan不太确定这项转变是什么时候开始的。或许是吉诺西斯之后，或者，自从Anakin再次见到Amidala议员之后。

Obi-Wan甩开了这些思绪。他更愿意不再去想这件事，只要他不去想这件事，他就不需要向委员会报告，而他绝不能向绝地委员会报告。因为他不能失去他的徒弟。

依恋的确是一件危险的事。

Obi-Wan知道这不是绝地的行事方式。一个合格的绝地绝不该事事以他的徒弟为先。原力啊，他甚至不该说他的徒弟。Anakin已经不再是学徒了，而他也绝不属于Obi-Wan。绝地不拥有任何东西，而即使他们拥有，他们也绝不该把任何有意识的生物视为己有。他对Anakin的依恋太危险了。即使自从他的master去世后，Anakin成了他重新振作起来的唯一理由；即使在这些年里，这个男孩成了他世界的中心；即使有些时候，他看着Anakin，他的学徒变成了现在这个强壮的年轻人时，胸中鼓胀着骄傲。他也必须放手。他必须对此做出了结。他必须让Anakin搬到新的公寓里去。他也必须斩断他们之间的，早在一年前就该斩断的师徒联结。

“我们有麻烦了。”Windu大师的声音响了起来，把Obi-Wan拽出了他自己的思绪：“我们需要你们两个一块儿过来，立刻。”

Obi-Wan疑惑地看着已经关闭了的通讯器。

“这可有够奇怪的。”Anakin评价道，向回靠时，他的鼻尖擦过Obi-Wan的耳朵。

Obi-Wan深吸了一口气，把通讯器拿开了。

这是不可接受的。

Obi-Wan清了清嗓子，向门走去：“走吧。情况看起来很紧急。”

Anakin跟上他的步伐：“Windu看上去吓坏了。”

“是Windu大师，Anakin。”Obi-Wan纠正他，但是他的语气里没有任何斥责的意味。他早就放弃让他的徒弟对特定的委员会成员表现出足够的尊重了。如果他在Anakin还小时都没能完成这个任务，他又在怎么能在Anakin已经成了绝地武士的当下做到呢？

Anakin翻了个白眼。“嗯嗯，他确实是绝地大师。你觉得到底发生什么了，师父？”

Obi-Wan拒绝去感受当Anakin喊他“师父”时，他胸腔中涌过的可耻的温暖。Anakin仍然坚持叫他师父这一事实不应该让他这么愉快。

“耐心点，my very young padwan，”Obi-Wan脱口而出，甚至没来得及阻止他自己，他在心底皱了脸，把沮丧释放到了原力中。Anakin显然不是唯一一个对放弃那些多余的称呼有障碍的人。

Anakin轻哼了一声：“我已经二十了，师父，绝不能再称作‘很年轻’了。”

这可不是你真正该纠正的内容。

“和你的老师父比起来，你确实还非常年轻。”

“你才不老。”Anakin嗤笑，“在我同龄的学徒中，我有着最年轻的师父。如果你把你的胡子剃了，你看上去就和我差不多大，old man。”

“这是夸张。”Obi-Wan说。虽然，被持续地询问他为什么在这个年纪就有了个已经成年的徒弟，确实是他蓄起胡须的一个理由。这些评价让他觉得非常……不适宜。Anakin在十六岁时就长得比他高了这一事实也对此毫无帮助。

“这才不是夸张。”Anakin说，他把他们的肩膀靠到了一块，“想打个赌吗？如果你把你的胡子剃了，我赌别人绝对猜不到你是我的师父。”

“我不会剃掉我的胡须的，Anakin。”Obi-Wan说，反抚过他的胡子。这么多年下来，这已经像是他身体的一部分了。

“啊，你在害怕别人会看到你的娃娃脸吗，Master？”Anakin调笑到，坏笑了起来。

Obi-Wan面无表情地看了他一眼，走进委员会的大门：“绝地不会恐惧。”

“那就证明这一点。”Anakin说，他蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着挑衅，“我打赌你不敢剃掉你的胡须，Obi-Wan。”

Obi-Wan叹了口气：“这很幼稚，Anakin。”

Anakin：“所以你不敢。”

Obi-Wan捏了捏他的鼻梁：“好吧。我相信我们现在正在紧急传召中。”

带着胜利的笑意，Anakin超过他率先走进了绝地会议室。

Obi-Wan跟了上去。

他一走进会议室，就感到了有什么不对。委员会的成员们都皱着眉，他们周围的原力非常扰动。甚至Yoda都看上去十分不安。

Mace：“Kenobi大师，Skywalker。”

Obi-Wan能感受到Anakin的恼火，他差点笑了出来。他知道，Mace没把Ankin称呼为Skywalker武士让他非常恼火，在这件事上，Obi-Wan倾向于站在Anakin这边。

“发生什么事了吗，Windu大师？”

Mace皱起了嘴巴，打开了全息投影仪。

Obi-Wan看向全息影像里的Anakin，皱起了眉。

只除了这不是Anakin——这不可能是Anakin。全息影像里的男人看上去稍有不同。他的头发更长，束在脑后，他的脸庞更加坚毅，看上去也更年长。他大概在二十五至三十岁之间。

然后影像中的Anakin转过了身。

Obi-Wan 的呼吸停止了。

Anakin有着一副金色的眼睛。西斯的眼睛。

有那么一瞬间，Obi-Wan希望这只是光线导致的错觉。彩色的全息影像的质量并不那么高。所以成像质量的错误是有可能的。

但这不太可能。委员会的技术人员应该已经确认过这一点了。

“这他妈的是什么？”Anakin咆哮，怒视着这段影像，同时充满了愤怒与恐惧。

Obi-Wan把一只手放到他肩上：“Anakin，这不是你。”他平稳地说，无视了他自身的不安，“不管这是什么，这都不可能是你。冷静些，dear one。”

Anakin深吸了一口气，他湛蓝的眼睛对上Obi-Wan的，停留了一会儿，直到他的目光再次转向那段影像。

“这不是我。”他简洁地说，他的声音里有一丝不安，然后很快坚定了起来，“这意味着什么，大师们？”

Mace暂停了全息影像，视线在Anakin与Obi-Wan之间打了个转：“这段影像是两天前在Redoran上摄录的，拍了这段影像的那个女人显然是你们两人的团队的粉丝。”Windu说出这个词的方式就像它烫嘴一样，“她很高兴能亲眼看见无畏英雄，但是接下来……”Mace再次开始了这段影像。

在影像中，金色眼睛的Anakin看着镜头外的某个人。他的眼神充满了渴望与占有欲。那眼神让Obi-Wan感到一阵颤栗顺着他的脊椎而上——因为他认出了那个表情。他曾经见过Anakin这样看向议员Amidala。

但是从镜头外走进来的人不是Amidala议员。

被西斯猛拉过来并亲了上去的，不是Amidala议员。

而是Obi-Wan。

影像结束了。

Obi-Wan感到无法呼吸。

他感到迷茫，也感到一阵热度，他看向Anakin。

Anakin的脸通红，他的嘴巴大张，蓝色的眼睛因震惊而大睁，“这他——”他控制住自己，“我不理解。”

Windu嗤笑，但是在他能讲出任何话以前，Yoda插了进来：“不是你们，他们。更年长，他们看起来。两个理论，我们有。”

Obi-Wan的大脑飞速运转。他可以猜到这两个理论分别是什么。因为此前有过先例。绝地档案里记录过类似的几件事。他们的“副本”不是来自另一个维度……就是来自未来。

Obi-Wan清了清嗓子：“我可以向你们保证，他们绝对不是来自我们的未来。”他坚定地说，“我对Anakin有绝对的信任。他绝不会堕落。”而且他绝不对像那样亲吻我——尤其是当他正与Amidala议员热恋中时。

“嗯……”Yoda沉吟，若有所思地看向他，“同意你，我倾向于。从我们的时间线来，他们不太可能。已经改变了时间线，他们的到来。你们的未来，不是必须的。”

Anakin从刚才一直失语到现在，终于说到：“你们要派我们去抓捕他们吗？”

“嗯……”Yoda在他和Obi-Wan之间看了看，“这个行动，我不确定。那个西斯可能很危险，但他是Skywalker，仍然。谨慎，我们必须，但不能敌对。与他们交流，我们必须尝试。信息，我们仅仅需要。”

Obi-Wan点了点头。Yoda是对的。显然，他们的“副本”更年长，所以他们可能有更多的像西斯尊主的身份，Dooku的师父是谁之类的有价值的信息。

“我们会立刻出发。”Obi-Wan向委员会鞠躬说道。

Anakin的鞠躬更像是一个冷漠的颔首。Obi-Wan可以感受到他的前学徒的内心的扰动——混杂着困惑，羞耻，愤怒与恐惧，而后两样情绪，Obi-Wan最近从他那儿接收得已经有些太多了。

“他们不是我们，Anakin。”Obi-Wan温柔地提醒他，但没有把视线落到他的身上。

“他们当然不是。”Anakin嗤笑，“我永远都不会背叛——”他打断了自己。

“绝地？”Obi-Wan干巴巴地地帮他接下去。

“对。这就是我想说的。”Anakin叹了一口气，他们已经走到他们的船前了，“只是这实在是太——奇怪了，师父，我是说，即使不管西斯那部分，我也无法想象——”

“亲吻你的老师父？”Obi-Wan轻笑着说，但是那笑意并没有传到他自己耳底，听起来有些遥远。但是值得感激的是，Anakin在分心的时候可以相当迟钝。

Anakin用手穿过他的头发，他没有与Obi-Wan对视，“不是这样的，Obi-Wan。”他轻笑了一下，“如果我说在我还是个学徒的时候，我没有想过亲你，那这绝对是个谎言。我是说，每个学徒都会对自己的师父有点迷恋，不是吗？”

“我不知道。”Obi-Wan终于找回了他的声音，“我不记得我有迷恋过Qui-Gon。”

Anakin皱了皱鼻子：“Qui-Gon太老了。他成为你的师父以前已经教出过两个成年学徒了。他都可以说是古人了！你当然不会迷恋过他。但是你……我以前觉得你很……”他的脸上缓缓爬上了一层红晕，“我觉得你很迷人。”他爬进驾驶座，并清了清嗓子，“不管怎么样，那段时期已经过去，我也不再是脑子里只有荷尔蒙的小孩了。显然，我已经走出来了，Master。”

Obi-Wan拒绝让自己去细想这些话。Anakin是对的：这不再重要。显然，Anakin正与Amidala议员相爱，而他对他的老师父的曾经的迷恋，不论是何种的，都已经过去了。

他坐进副驾驶，看向窗外，Anakin在他旁边做着起飞前的准备工作。这套流程令人舒适的熟悉，Anakin的原力印记和他的混合在一起，冲刷着他的原力。

Obi-Wan闭上了眼睛。说实话，他想念这个，想念这些只有他和Anakin的安静的任务。这样的任务现在变得很少。他们俩现在都是共和国的将军，他们的任务往往包含着数百的克隆人，他们很少像现在这样独处。当他们回到科洛桑时，Anakin往往直接消失在了去往议会的方向，Obi-Wan试着不去想他的前徒弟是去那儿找谁：Amidala议员或议长。这两个选项同样地令他不安，出于不同的原因。

或者，是出于同一个原因。Obi-Wan觉得他在渐渐失去Anakin，他们之间的关系不再像以前那样亲密无间。或许Anakin还在怨恨他没有听取他对他母亲死亡的恐惧。或许是其他原因，。但不论是什么原因，Obi-Wan几乎想不起来上一次Anakin对他袒露心声是什么时候，这一点让他感到心痛，而他本不该这么心痛。

他那双眼明亮的学徒已经长成了一个成年男人，他不再需要他的老师父了。

不幸的是，Obi-Wan却做不到同样的事。

“你真的相信我永远不会堕落吗，Master？”

Anakin的声音把Obi-Wan从他自己的思绪中拉了回来，他看向Anakin。

Anakin正在操作飞船穿过车流，他的眼神落在天空中，但是Obi-Wan可以感受到他的紧张，可以感受到他的注意力全集中在了Obi-Wan自己身上。

“每个人都有可能堕落。”Obi-Wan说，紧皱着眉因为他必须谨慎选择自己的用词，“但是我的确相信你——相信你的忠诚，你的……”他停顿了一下，试图寻找合适的词。他的确是一个谈判家。“你很勇敢，Anakin。你是一个优秀的绝地，而最重要的是，你很善良。你做不出西斯的那种暴行。你很强壮，我……我为你感到骄傲。我相信你。”

Anakin咬紧了嘴唇，试图不要让他对Obi-Wan的话感到的喜悦之情溢于言表。但那表情里还有一些别的东西，内疚？

“你太高看我了，Obi-Wan。”Anakin轻声说，没有看向他，“我……我几乎堕落了，在我母亲的死亡后。”

Obi-Wan摇摇头，“这并不算，悲痛会——”

“我杀了那些折磨她的沙人。所有的。整个的村庄。”

Obi-Wan紧盯着他。Anakin不愿意对上他的视线。他的原力特质变得谨慎，像是在准备迎接一场进攻。

然而，从他身上，Obi-Wan一丝后悔都感受不到。内疚——是的，但是没有后悔。也就是说，如果再给他一次机会，Anakin还是会这么做。

Obi-Wan闭上他的眼睛，几乎是耳语着说：“我了解了。”他从未像此刻一样意识到，他作为一个师父是如此的差劲。他辜负了Anakin。他也辜负了他自己的师父，“我应该让其他的，更有经验的大师训练你，一个更智慧的大师。”

Anakin猛得转向了他：“不，Master！”他把飞船设定到自动飞行模式，紧紧地抓住Obi-Wan的双手，用力到甚至是在挤压他们，“不要这样说。你是我能想象的最好的Master。”

Obi-Wan难过地笑了：“你只是不知道有更好的。你没得比较。”

Anakin摇头，他的眼神闪烁着固执的光芒，下巴收紧：“你就是我的Master，我绝不会希望有别的Master。”他把Obi-Wan的手引向他的嘴，然后用他的双唇摩擦Obi-Wan的指节，轻抚着他的手指。

Obi-Wan颤抖了，可耻的热度在他的下腹聚集。

“我从来没有想要过别的Master。”Anakin说，专心地看向他的双眼，“即使有时候你的完美绝地行为惹恼了我，我也一直很憧憬你。我希望我能和你一样，你太好了。”Anakin悲伤地微笑起来，再次用双唇摩擦过Obi-Wan的手，“我不够好。我不像你，Obi-Wan。”他再次轻吻他的手指。

Obi-Wan猛得把他的手收回来，站起身，他的膝盖有些支撑不住他：“我—我需要冥想。”他几乎是逃回了自己的船舱，还能感受得到Anakin落在他背上的疑惑的眼神。

锁上门，Obi-Wan背靠着门，尝试理清自己的思绪。

他试着背诵绝地准则。

他试着告诉自己这事儿有多错。

他最终还是把他的手放到了他的双唇上，深深地吸气，像一个需要毒品的瘾君子。他颤抖了，他想象着Anakin留在他指节上的气味，Anakin曾亲吻过这儿。他的Anakin。

Obi-Wan闭上眼，试图把欲望和羞耻释放到原力中去，他失败了。

他感到可悲。他很可悲。

完美绝地。哈，可不是。

Anakin什么都不知道。


	2. Chapter 2

多亏了Anakin鲁莽的飞行与危险的飞船改造，以及对未经过安全检测的超空间通道的不负责任的使用，他们成功地在十二小时后到达了Redoran星球。

“我再也不会上你的船了。”Obi-Wan一边解开安全带一边说。

“你在说谎，而且你知道。”Anakin一边跳出飞船一边说。他一出飞船就被暴雪糊了一脸，他叹了口气，竖起斗篷的帽子，“为什么我们从来不在气候宜人的星球上出任务呢？我讨厌下雪。雪基本和沙子一样讨厌。”

Obi-Wan跟着他走出飞船，尽管在船舱内就已经换上了温暖的长袍，但他还是禁不住颤抖了。他倒是不讨厌下雪，但他显然也不会觉得零下的环境有多舒服。

“我们的确在Sergusa出过任务，就在几个月前。”Obi-Wan提醒他。

“那只是在室内为一些无聊的冲突冥想。”Anakin抱怨道，朝着他们的“副本”几天前被目击到的那家酒吧走去，“Redoran上有什么是一个西斯会想要的呢？这里几乎就是蛮荒之地，居然有人真有一架全息摄影机好用来拍到他们都是个奇迹了。”

“一架全息摄影机就够这段全息影像被疯狂传播了。”Obi-Wan干巴巴地说。

Anakin做了个鬼脸：“甚至Padme都看到了。”

Obi-Wan移开视线：“是吗？Amidala议员怎么看这件事？”

Anakin笑了起来：“总体上她觉得很好笑。”

“她觉得你在另一段人生中是个西斯很好笑？”Obi-Wan很努力地控制着自己的语气，让它保持中立。

或许它还不够中立，因为Anakin惊讶地看了他一眼：“不，当然不是。”他耸了耸肩，“我甚至不太确定她是否知道西斯的眼睛是金色的。我们几乎不谈论原力。”

从Obi-Wan的角度看，他觉得Anakin不和他所爱的女人分享原力这一他生活中如此关键的一部分，有些奇怪。

“她觉得全息网上那些过度的反应很有趣。”Anakin说：“你知道有些粉丝真的觉得我们——我是说，你和我——是一对吗？”

Obi-Wan再次移开了视线。

他当然知道，他不是无缘无故远离全息网的。

Windu大师是让他知道这件事的人。那是Obi-Wan一生中最为尴尬的一次谈话，显然，自从他和Anakin以他们不愿意的方式出了名之后，他们就引来了许多年轻女孩的追捧，她们认为他们俩是“名人”。这些粉丝显然被战场上他们之间的化学反应和亲密所吸引，而这又导致了全息网上无止尽的猜测。

当Mace问Obi-Wan是否需要把他们两人安排到不同的任务去，让他在公众场合与Anakin保持距离时，Obi-Wan拒绝了。即使全息网上的这些推测引起了他的不适，但是他不愿意因此就失去Anakin。自从Anakin成为绝地武士后他们之间就日益增长的距离感已经够糟糕了，Obi-Wan不想失去他们之间还能拥有的这么点时间。

对Obi-Wan来说，他们居然有粉丝这件事情还是令他感到困惑。战争不应该令人感到兴奋，他们在战场上的每一天都在失去伙伴，他们一起赢得的每一场胜利都是混乱，痛苦和令人沮丧的。人们非但不关心战争本身，还把他们视为某种具有吸引力的名人——甚至浪费时间去猜测他们是否处于某种恋爱关系中，这让Obi-Wan感到困惑。

而后者格外令他不安。Obi-Wan控制不住地想要知道人们是否注意到了，他们是否注意到他以一种他不该的方式看向Anakin。

无论如何，他和Anakin之间的关系近来一只受到公众的密切关注这件事，让他感到很不舒服。他简直无法想象，那段影像被放上全息网还传播得到处都是之后，那些推测会怎样变本加厉。

“我知道。”Obi-Wan冷静地说，就像他们谈论的是天气而不是他们俩的粉丝认为他们正处于一段亲密关系中。

Anakin露出了一种Obi-Wan不太能理解的表情：“你怎么能这么冷静？你不生气吗？”

Obi-Wan耸了耸肩：“我们还有战争要去担心，Anakin。一些荒谬的推测不该是我们注意力所在。”

Anakin非常敷衍地点了点头，仍旧浑身冒着迷惑。

“不管怎样。”Anakin说，“Padme和我不能真的谈论这件事——你也知道和议员之间的通讯从来都不真的安全，我们可能在被媒体窃听什么的，所以我不太确定她的真实想法，Padme很擅长摆出那副政客脸，就像你一样，Master。”

“我不是政客，Anakin。”

“你可以成为一个政客。事实上，如果有个我是西斯的平行世界，我打赌肯定也有个你是政客的。”

Obi-Wan不能反驳。他还是无法相信，Anakin，他的Anakin，有任何可能成为一个西斯。这令他，无法思考。但是，如果不是Anakin主动告诉了他，他也无法想象Anakin能杀掉一整个沙人村庄。

或许他对Anakin的依恋遮蔽了他的判断。

这个念头……令他警觉。这让他怀疑起了自己，怀疑起了他是否真的有能力去看到他的前学徒身上黑暗面的潜质。

他们到达酒吧时，Obi-Wan仍旧无法摆脱这个念头。

相比室外的零下温度，酒吧内部温暖宜人。Obi-Wan扫视了一圈，没有找到另一对“他们”。当然，要找到他们不可能是件容易事，他们应该早就走了。Obi-Wan只能期望他们还能找到一些痕迹。

在他还在考虑最佳的行动方式时，Anakin突然抓住他的手腕，并粗暴地把他拽向了角落里的一张桌子。已经学会信任Anakin的直觉的Obi-Wan没有反抗，即使Anakin基本就是把他推到了皮椅上并坐在了他身旁。他没有摘下兜帽。

“Anakin，有任何解释吗？还是你只是单纯地想粗暴一下？”Obi-Wan淡定地说，环顾着酒吧，但是没能发现任何值得注意的东西。不过他必须承认Anakin选择了一张不错的桌子，离门不远，但视角绝佳，他们身后还有一堵墙所以他们不用担心背后。

“有人在看我们。”Anakin低声说，把一只手臂放到了Obi-Wan的椅背上，靠近光剑的那一只手则藏在斗篷里。他的身体紧绷，浑身都散发着戒备与侵略感。

Obi-Wan皱了皱眉，他什么都没感觉到，但是，Anakin总是对原力更敏感没错。

果然，一个满脸愁容的人类大块头朝他们走来：“你！你以为你带上兜帽我就认不出你了嘛？！”

Anakin挑眉，他的肌肉放松了些，因为他显然不会把一个普通人类当作威胁：“我们见过吗？”

那个人类涨红了脸：“你不要来你忘了那套，他娘的混蛋！你们两个没付房间钱就跑了！而且你还该赔我你们俩弄坏的那张床的钱！”

这个人类暗示的东西让Obi-Wan一阵脸热。他能感觉到身边的Anakin僵住了，但是他不敢看他。他不能。

“更不要提你们俩还吓坏了我的顾客们！”那个人类继续咆哮，“我的旅馆是个体面地方，不是给变态提供的脏洞！”他嗤鼻，“听着，我不在乎你对你的婊子做什么，但是你大可以给他带个口塞或者别弄坏我的床！现在，付钱！”

Obi-Wan努力地保持面无表情，在心底诅咒了他过分白的皮肤，最后转开了视线并缓缓平复呼吸。

“我不记得我们有损毁你的床。”Anakin说，在ObiWan听来，他的声音很奇怪，但没准对一个陌生人来说不是大问题，“不如你带我们去看看床到底坏成怎么样了，或许我们会赔偿你。”

这个人类嘟囔了一些肯定的话，然后转身就走，显然等着他们俩跟上。

他们跟上了。

所谓的“旅馆”是附近一座破旧的两层楼房。那个人类把他们带到了一楼的一间小房间里。

“看见了吗？这床完全用不了了！”

“你想要离开。”Obi-Wan在话语里加入了原力。“比起担心一张坏掉了的床，你有更重要的事要做。”

“我想要离开。”那个人类重复道，双眼逐渐失去焦距，“比起担心一张坏掉了的床，我有更重要的事要做。”

他离开了，Obi-Wan在他身后关上了门。

他转过身，看见Anakin正用他见过的最奇怪的表情盯着那张床，他的双颊微红。

Obi-Wan清了清嗓子：“你有感受到什么吗？Anakin。你能感受到他们的意图吗？”

Anakin不可思议地看了他一眼，像被掐住了嗓子一眼笑了一声：“Master，我能感受到的只有很多性。你真的想知道另一个我在这个房间里草了另一个你多少次吗？”

Obi-Wan忍住了脸红，忽视了他的冲动，只是平静地看了他一眼：“别这么粗鲁，Anakin。”虽然，说实话，Anakin是对的。甚至他都可以感受到这个房间里剩余的愉悦。强大的力敏者在经历强烈的感情时可以在原力中留下痕迹，而在这里，Obi-Wan唯一能感受到的，除了欲望以外的情绪，就是一种压倒性的，扭曲的占有欲，这种占有欲和Anakin的感觉起来完全一样。西斯Anakin和他的Anakin在原力里的感觉有些不同——但令他不安的是，没有他想象中的那么不同。

这令他非常不安。

Anakin嗤笑一声，环顾这个房间：“如果我有意粗鲁的话，我会说，西斯版的我真的很喜欢把阴茎塞进你的喉咙里，然后强迫你吞咽，Master。”

Obi-Wan必须看向别的地方并深呼吸，难以言喻得感谢他正穿着厚厚的斗篷。原力啊，给他力量吧。他知道Anakin只是对这个情况感到生气和迷惑，所以才会表现得这么富于进攻性与粗俗，但是Anakin现在这种表现，对他来说让呆在Anakin身边这件事变得尤其困难。Obi-Wan知道Anakin一定想知道；另一个世界的Amidala议员发生了什么——考虑到西斯版的他自己正和Obi-WAn在一起——并且非常担忧。这可能就是Anakin变得如此粗鲁和暴躁的原因。

“你听起来对他的性偏好并不惊讶。”Obi-Wan不知道还能说些什么。

Anakin笑了：“Master，你真的想谈论这件事吗？我可不想你昏过去。”

Obi-Wan冷静地对上他的目光：“绝地不是圣人，我觉得你或许对我有着错误的认知，Anakin。”

Anakin微笑道：“Obi-Wan，我们住在一块，还记得吗？自从你收了我当徒弟之后，几乎就一直是个僧人。我比任何人都了解你。这些年里向你搭讪的那么多人，要么你假装没有注意到，要么被我吓跑了。”

Obi-Wan眯起了眼：“被你吓跑了？”

Anakin无所谓地耸耸肩：“有些时候。他们垂涎你的样子太恶心了，他们配不上你，我不可能让他们把他们的脏手放到我的师父身上。你太和善了Obi-Wan，这对你没好处。”

Obi-Wan想笑。Anakin对他的过于理想的看法非常可爱。如果Anakin知道真相，他怀疑谁才该是晕倒的那一个。

这令他感到好奇，他的确注意到了Anakin有把Amidala议员神化的倾向，认为她是某种天使，但这一刻以前，他从未注意到Anakin对他也有着同样的看法。

他不确定他该怎么想。

“我绝不是个圣人，Anakin。”Obi-Wan干巴巴地说，摇了摇头，“而且我可以向你保证，我收你当徒弟以后，并没有过着‘僧人’一样的生活。”

Anakin猛得一下转过头，他眯起了眼，有那么一瞬间，Obi-Wan几乎觉得他会要求他说出那些人的名字，但之后Anakin明显控制住了自己，可能意识到了这有多荒谬。

Anakin作为人类确实是一团糟，Obi-Wan想，心底涌起一阵喜爱之情。Anakin的思维过程有时候可以非常奇怪。Obi-Wan确信，即使是Anakin自己也无法完全理解他的思绪会情感，因为它们是如此的混乱和复杂。

“你……你是说你会和别人做爱（causal sex）吗？”Anakin说，他的声音听起来同时隐含着震惊与愤怒，“但是你是——”

“绝地？”Obi-Wan笑了，“无意义的性爱对于绝地来说并不被禁止，Anakin。问题开始于它们不那么随意的时候。”

Anakin缓缓地摇了摇头，仍旧一脸Obi-Wan颠覆了他的整个世界的表情看着他，愤怒与困惑蜂涌而至，“但是你是——你是Obi-Wan。你不该和别人做爱！”

Obi-Wan的心情从好笑变为了困惑。Anakin听起来几乎像是被背叛了一样。这太荒谬了，即使是以Anakin的标准来说。

“这和这趟任务没什么关系。”Obi-Wan说，决定稍后进行冥想，他看了看四周，试图寻找线索，这里什么也没有，Obi-Wan捏了捏鼻梁，“或许我们应该用他们的方式思考。毕竟，他们就是我们。”

Anakin皱着眉，看起来对话题的转变并不开心，他的目光仍然充满了控诉。

Obi-Wan无视了他，开始在房间里走来走去：“他们没给付房间钱这一点有点奇怪。如果不想引起注意，他们不该留下一个不满的旅店店主作为线索。”

“或许他们就是没有信用点。”

Obi-Wan摇了摇头，轻抚过他的胡子，分心思考起了幸好Anakin没想起关于他的胡子的那个赌，“一个有你的原力潜力的西斯不可能弄不到信用点，如果他想的话。不，一定有别的什么原因。”

“或许他们就是想要被找到。”Anakin说。

Obi-Wan稍作考虑：“有可能，这同时也解释了为什么他们不干脆催眠店主忘了他们。但是如果真是这样的话，他们现在在哪儿呢？”

“等等。”Anakin说道，突然走向了镜子，拿起了一个极小的窃听装置，他把头歪向一边，仔细研究着这个装置：“这看上去像是我会在缺少资源的时候做出来的东西，虽然粗糙，但在特定范围内有效——”他僵硬地抬起头，望向门口，“他们来了。”

很快，Obi-Wan也感受到了他们的到来。

他一边把手放到光剑上，一边向Anakin靠近，Anakin已经把光剑拿在手中了。

“我们是来谈判的。”Obi-Wan提醒Anakin，既是为Anakin好，也是为他们的“副本”做考虑，他们很有可能愿意听完他们的话。

“尤达大师说我们应该‘尝试’与他们谈判，而他的名言中也有一句，没有‘尝试’，尤达大师就是在扯淡。”

“Anakin！”Obi-Wan斥责道，虽然他没控制住抽搐了一下嘴角。

Anakin朝他微笑了一下，然后门开了，另一个Anakin大步走了进来，浑身包裹在黑色的袍子里，金色的眼睛闪烁着坚定的光芒。

Obi-Wan知道他该对他保持警惕，他是个西斯，但是尽管他努力尝试了，他还是无法害怕“Anakin”。

“他不是我。”Anakin通过他们俩的链接对他说。

Obi-Wan震惊地缩了一下，Anakin已经有很长一段时间没打开他们俩之间的师徒联结到可以用于交流的程度了。

“我知道他不是，dear one。”Obi-Wan满怀着控制不住的喜爱之情说道。在他们通过师徒联结交流时，要控制住自己对Obi-Wan来说就更难了

他挣扎着把注意力集中到另一对他们自己身上，再次打开的师徒联结无比地令他分心。他有多久没有如此亲密地感受到Anakin了，这感觉对Obi-Wan来说有些太好了，几乎是压倒性的。

Obi-Wan强迫自己集中注意力，试图不要流露出他的分心。

另一对Anakin与Obi-Wan正好奇地看着他们，他们的站位刚好与他们成镜像。

“你不是西斯。”Anakin突然对着另一个Obi-Wan说。

Obi-Wan皱了皱眉，看向了另一个他。在观看那段全息影像时，他几乎没分给另一个他多少目光，他被Anakin的眼睛和那个吻震惊了，没空去注意另一个ObiWan的眼睛。现在他注意到了。

它们是灰蓝色的，就像Obi-Wan自己的眼睛一样。

另一个Obi-Wan微笑起来，渴望地看向年轻版本的Anakin：“我都快忘了你真正的眼睛颜色有多漂亮了。”

这句话让西斯的金色眼睛眯了起来。他把一只手搭在他的Obi-Wan的肩膀上，用他的金属手抓紧了他，看上去就很疼，“冷静点，old man。”他说道。

另一个Obi-Wan甚至都没有退缩一下，显然已经习惯了疼痛。

Obi-Wan皱起了眉，稍有不适。除他以外，他的Anakin也皱着眉怒视着另一个他自己。

“Anakin。”Obi-Wan对着西斯喊道。

西斯可以说是畏缩了一下：“我的名字是Darth Vader。”他粗暴地说并把另一个Obi-Wan拽得更紧了，“这是我的…宠物，Ben。”

另一个Obi-Wan看着他们俩震惊的神情，悲伤地笑了起来：“你真的该只叫我Ben，不然会让他们非常迷惑。”

“这他妈的什么意思，Master？”Anakin通过他们俩之间的纽带说，他的困惑与愤怒几乎是在交战。

Obi-Wan茫然地摇了摇头。

如果一天前有人告诉他，在另一个世界里，Anakin拒绝别人用他自己的名字称呼他，在另一个世界里，Anakin把他变成了宠物，奴隶。Obi-Wan一定会笑出来。

他现在笑不出来。

他看着西斯那双残忍的金色眼睛，一种全新的恐惧在他灵魂深处升起。

他害怕他无法阻止他的Anakin堕落。


	3. Chapter 3

作为共和国的将军，Obi-Wan已经习惯了战场上的失去，痛苦，与悲痛。他学会了如何将它们分离，学会了如何把痛苦推到一边，好继续完成他的使命。

这项技能从未像此刻这样有用，因为他现在必须面对一个把人——把Obi-Wan——当作一样物品的Anakin。他的徒弟向来对奴隶制深恶痛绝，堕落真的能改变一个人如此之多吗？

Obi-Wan忽视了自己的痛苦与困惑，试图通过他们两人间的纽带向Anakin传输安抚的情绪，他知道他的徒弟此刻有多需要这些。

Anakin贪婪地抓住了Obi-Wan的原力，把他自己的原力包裹了上去，直到他们俩的原力印记紧紧缠绕在一起到Obi-Wan分辨不清他们的原力是从哪开始连接的。或许这样混合他们的原力印记不是件太明智的事，但是Obi-Wan控制不住地想要安慰Anakin，想要舒缓Anakin的困惑与愤怒。

稍微平静下来之后，Obi-Wan对Vader说：“你想要什么？”因为显然另一个Obi-Wan并不出于自己的意志行事。

Vader的目光在Obi-Wan和Anakin之间转了转，金色的眼睛眯成了一条缝。Obi-Wan想知道他是否感受到了他和Anakin之间的纽带此刻不同寻常的强度。这个想法令他感到不安，但是Obi-Wan做不到解开他们之间缠绕着的原力印记，这让他感到心安，这能够提醒他，Anakin就在这儿，就在他身边，而这个有着令他反胃的金色眼睛的西斯绝不是他抚养长大，教养成人，并围绕着他建立了他的整个生活的男孩。

“我要一个锁在绝地圣殿里的西斯记录仪。”西斯最终说道，“它的编号是记录仪6，只有Yoda能取回。”

Obi-Wan挑眉：“你为什么不去你们自己的维度拿？”

Vader粗暴地说：“这不关你的事。”

“在我们的世界里，圣殿的保管库被摧毁了。”Ben轻声说道，成功为他自己赚取了一个Vader的怒视，“而Yoda大师死了，就和其他所有绝地一样。”

Obi-Wan吞咽了一下，艰难地开口：“所有绝地？”

Ben的眼神里充满了痛苦与悲伤：“在我们的世界，绝地被摧毁了，共和国也是。”

Vader怒视着Ben，露出了吓人的表情：“再多说一个字，我会杀了你。”

Ben平静地对上他的视线，完全没有被威胁到的样子：“你每天都在说要杀了我，Darth。”

Vader的嘴唇非常不愉快地拉成了一条线，他的愤怒在原力里就像一朵巨大的乌云。

Anakin清了清嗓子，紧紧抓住他的光剑：“我们为什么要把一个价值无限的记录仪交给一个西斯？毕竟这个记录仪肯定非常有价值，既然你甚至不惜到另一个维度来也要获得它。”

Vader的注意力终于转回到了年轻版本的他自己身上，Obi-Wan感到了一阵喜爱之情冲刷过他的内心，因为他意识到了这就是Anakin自始至终的意图，他想从Vader的愤怒下保护Ben。

原力啊，一个像Anakin这样的人，这样具有保护欲的人，是怎么变成这个叫Vader的怪物的呢？Obi-Wan的思绪仍旧在这个问题上挣扎不已。

“给我那个记录仪，我会告诉你们西斯大帝，也就是Dooku的师父的身份。”Vader说，“我还会告诉你们怎样阻止他的计划，有了这些信息，你们可以避免绝地和共和国的陨落。”他的语气表明他个人完全不关心这件事，但同样看得出来的是，他不介意把这些信息用作手段。

Obi-Wan和Anakin交换了一个眼神，如果另一对他们说的是事实的话，也就是Dooku的师父讲摧毁绝地与共和国的话，Vader的提议的确极具诱惑力。但是他们怎么能相信一个西斯呢？他们怎么能确保他不会将这个西斯记录仪用作武器呢？

“你想要这个记录仪做什么？”Obi-Wan重新将他的视线转向Vader，沉默了一会儿说道，“并且，在你说这不关我们的事之前，请你再好好想想，如果你的身体中还有任何一点Anakin的残留的话，你应该了解我，你应该知道如果你的目的威胁到了这个世界的话，我是绝不会把这个记录仪交给你的。”

Vader嗤之以鼻，他的表情太丑了，甚至让Anakin英俊的特质都变丑了。

“他想用它阻止死亡。”Ben突然说，他脸上的笑容极淡而悲伤。

Obi-Wan眨了眨眼。

“什么？”Anakin粗声问。

Obi-Wan看向他的前学徒，当他看见他的脸上有种可以称为兴趣的表情时，他的心渐渐变冷了。这就是Anakin在那个世界堕落的原因吗？因为他想阻止他爱的人死亡？

这是一个可怕的想法——因为它完全是可信的。尽管Anakin几乎没和他聊过他母亲的死亡，但是Obi-Wan可以感受到她的死亡对他的影响有多大，她死后他又是有多无力。

“Anakin，别听他的。”Obi-Wan通过他俩的纽带对他说，“他是一个西斯。西斯毁灭我们为之奋斗的一切。”

Anakin的思绪紧紧地依附在了Obi-Wan的思绪上，但是他直直地看向Vader，“你要阻止谁的死亡？”

Obi-Wan抿紧了嘴唇。

Vader在Obi-Wan与Anakin之间扫视了一圈，他的眼神中闪烁着残酷的光芒：“反正不是Skywalker的妻子的。”他带着一种诡异的兴致说道，“Padme已经死了。”

Obi-Wan的呼吸停滞了。

就像在梦中一样，他看到Ben责难Vader，为他分享了他无权分享的事；就像在梦中一样，他接收到了Anakin混杂着悲伤的恐慌，然后又是恐慌——来自于Obi-Wan发现了的恐慌。

Obi-Wan将他扰动的情绪释放到了原力中。

“所以这是真的。”Obi-Wan通过他们的纽带说，“你和Amidala议员结婚了。”

“Master，我想要告诉你的，我真的想要，但是——”

“不是现在，Anakin。”因为现在既不是解释的时间，也不是地点。

Obi-Wan将自己新获取的信息抽离出来，然后把它推离，专注于他们的“副本”身上。

“你是故意的。”他看着Vader陈述，“你想要离间我和Anakin，为什么？”

Vader嗤笑了一声：“Skywalker对你可悲的依恋限制了他的潜力，一旦他意识到离开了你之后他可以做到什么程度，他才能配得上他的力量。”

“这就是你随时随地带着另一个我的原因吗？”Obi-Wan干巴巴地问。

Vader的愤怒几乎化为实体，浓重得让人透不过气，当Obi-Wan感到一只看不见的手掐住了他的喉咙时，他是真的要窒息了。

但这只持续了几秒钟，因为Anakin用原力把Vader推了回去，打断了他的状态：“不许碰他。”他咆哮，蓝色的眼睛里充斥着黑暗的愤怒。

Vader稳住了身体，他恶狠狠地盯着年轻版本的他，脸扭曲到咆哮：“你和我比什么也不是！脆弱，无能，还有你愚蠢的忠诚。”

“我不这么认为。”Ben轻声说道，“你的忠诚永远是你身上最好的一面，Anakin，即使有时候它没被用对地方。”

“你会闭嘴。”Vader厉声说，然后带着一丝残忍的微笑转向Anakin，“我们都心知肚明，在内心深处，你和我一模一样，Skywalker，黑暗面呼唤着你，一直，你为什么不告诉你亲爱的Master你是怎么屠杀了一整个沙人村庄的呢？”

“我不想让你失望，但是Anakin已经告诉我了。”Obi-Wann冷静地说，一只手搭上Anakin僵硬的肩膀。他决定不告诉VaderAnakin是昨天才告诉他这件事的，“我完全地相信Anakin，而他也信任我。”

Vader的金色眼睛闪烁了一下：“那你就是个傻瓜，绝地。他最终会毁掉一切你珍爱的东西，他会杀死幼徒，他会杀死你的绝地朋友们，他会杀死——”

“不，他不会。”Obi-Wan把他的精神死死地锁在了Anakin的精神上，试图安抚他，“他不是你，西斯。他比你强大。拒绝黑暗面需要强大的力量。你才是弱小的那一个。”

Vader笑了，摇了摇头：“他甚至没有我几分之一的力量。我是有史以来最强大的西斯大帝，我是银河帝国的皇帝。人民看见我就会在恐惧与敬畏中颤抖。”

“Anakin的确不及你几分之一的自大。”Obi-Wan讽刺道，“我为另一个我不得不每天听这些话感到遗憾。”

Vader怒视着他，大步向前——Anakin的光剑出现在了他的脖子上，阻止了他。

“离我的Master远一点。”Anakin挡在了Obi-Wan和Vader之间，像蛇一样吐出这句话，他的声音听起来不像人类。

两个Anakin怒视着对方，没有人愿意后退。尽管他们的原始的自然的力量相似并同样令人惊讶得巨大，但是他们的力量感觉起来还是很不一样。Vader的原力有黑暗面磨练与支撑，而Anakin的原力还没有完全被掌握，即使他的光剑技巧已经非常强大了。绝地的学习是没有止境的，即使Anakin已经成为了一个技巧纯熟的绝地武士，他还是有许多东西需要学。Obi-Wan知道Anakin也知道这一点，知道年长版本的他很有可能打败他，但这没有阻止他保护Obi-Wan。这从来没有阻止过Anakin，将来也不会。他毕竟不是无缘无故被叫做“无畏英雄”的。Anakin总是去赌极小的概率，而他很少失败。他是被原力偏爱的孩子。

Ben清了清嗓子，轻柔地说：“激怒他们只会对你的计划产生反作用，Darth。”

让Obi-Wan感到惊讶的是，Ben的话真的起作用了，Vader退了回去。

Obi-Wan歪着头，用全新的目光审视Vader和Ben。他原本以为，Ben只是Vader出于自负养在身边的玩具，但是或许他们之间的关系要比这稍微复杂些。毕竟，Vader在杀了其余绝地的同时，让Ben活了下来，还活得很健康。

头一次，Obi-Wan对Vader声称的，他已经摆脱了的，Anakin对Obi-Wan的“可悲的依恋”是否真的被他消除了，感到好奇。

“让我们回到正事上来。”Vader简短地说，“我想要一个绝地根本用不上的全息记录仪，而我拿来交换的是能够帮你们阻止共和国灭亡的宝贵消息，我觉得我已经过于慷慨了。”

这样听来，他的逻辑确实有其道理。

“你知道这不是我们能做出的决定，对吗？”Anakin说，“你说了这个记录仪只有Yoda大师可以拿到，那你为什么不直接去委员会呢？”

Vader的脸有好一会儿就像石头一样。最终，他说：“你们要找的西斯大帝在我的维度是我的师父，如果我去科洛桑，他或许能感受到，而我更愿意避免不必要的注意，而不是因为这个见鬼的记录仪获得更多的关注。”

Obi-Wan的内心因不安而纠结，Dooku的师父居然在离绝地圣殿这么近的地方吗？

Anakin：“所以这就是为什么你们在这里等我们，你知道委员会会派人来调查，而这个人选很有可能就是我们两人。”他看了看手上的窃听装置，“我们并不是第一批来找你们的人，是吗？”

Vader抿紧了嘴：“看来你还没有蠢到家，Skywalker。在你们出现以前，Dooku就已经来过了，毫无疑问，是他的师父派他来的。你们刚好错过了他。”

“你知道你也是Skywalker吧？”Anakin嗤笑，“你在说我愚蠢的同时，也在说你自己。”

Vader的愤怒在原力里就像一朵有毒的乌云，相对的，Anakin感觉起来几乎酸的上是平静了——他很恼火，还有些模糊的愤怒，但和Vader的状态完全不同。Obi-Wan有些分心，因为Vader在原力中感受起来是如此的不平衡，到了危险的程度。

“我的名字是Darth Vader。”Vader咬紧了牙，下巴还在动，“Anakin Skywalker早就死了，就像你迟早会死一样，如果你不给我弄到那个该死的记录仪的话，你这个愚蠢的男孩。”

Obi-Wan看向Ben，他的表情一片空白，看上去就像Obi-Wan自己在考虑要做一些不明智的事时会有的表情。

“Palpatine是西斯大帝。”Ben说道，然后一切都乱套了。

Vader怒吼着用原力把Ben甩到了墙上，用力到Ben的眼神都涣散了。Vader飞快地扑到了他身上，他用他金属的那只手掐住了Ben的喉咙，嘶声道：“你这个肮脏的背叛者。”令人窒息的愤怒以他为中心向外波动开来，“我早该杀了你！你唯一会做的事就是背叛我！”

“那就杀了我。”Ben艰难地发出了声音，直直地看向Vader的眼睛：“杀了我，Darth。我累了，让我回归原力吧。”

“不可能。”Vader在狠狠地亲上Ben前咆哮道。

非常不适地，Obi-Wan移开了眼，看向别处。他的目光落到了Anakin身上，Anakin仍然看着另一对他们，目光晕眩，显然受到了惊吓。

Palpatine。原力啊。Palpatine。

“这不可能是真的。”Anakin通过他们的链接说，“这不可能，他是我的朋友，Master！”

Obi-Wan真希望他能够附和Anakin的话。Palpatine……这解释了许多事。他对Anakin奇怪的关注，Anakin从他那儿回来后总是会变得更疏离和缺乏信任：这都说得通了。

“Ben没有理由欺骗我们，Anakin。”Obi-Wan温柔地说，“而且Vader的反应也证明了他的话是真的。”

“我们不能相信他们，他们俩都疯了，Master！看看他们，Vader一秒钟以前还在试图杀了他，然后现在他们就——”Anakin红着脸打断了他的话。

Obi-Wan顺着他的视线看过去，也脸红了。

另一对他们正在亲吻，Ben显然对Vader的亲吻有所回应，如果他紧贴着Vader的，柔软易折的躯体算是一个暗示的话。

当他们终于分开时，Ben的目光涣散，瞳孔放大，脸色极红，嘴唇也是红肿的。他看上去刚被操过一样。他看上去淫秽不堪。

Vader深深地，充满了占有欲地看了他一眼，轻轻地大幅抚摸过他在Ben苍白的脖颈上留下的淤痕，“这就好多了。记住你属于谁，old man。”

Ben的目光对上Obi-Wan的，Obi-Wan不需要他解释什么，他可以看得出来——也感受得到——Ben的羞耻与自暴自弃，就像他自己的一样。

Obi-Wan的内心如坠冰窟。他总是很害怕他……对Anakin的依恋会损害他的判断力，而他现在有了确凿的证据去证明这一点。

如果Anakin变成了一个西斯都不能阻止他变得如此软弱，还有什么可以呢？

Obi-Wan将他的恐惧释放到了原力中。这与当前 的情况无关。他的Anakin绝不会使用这样的手段来影响他，所以他的判断力暂时无忧。Anakin不会对他有欲望，不会用这种像是要吞下他的方式来亲吻他，也绝不会用这种饱含着赤裸裸的渴望的目光看他。

或许在另一个世界，他会。

但在这个世界里，Anakin同Amidala议员结婚了，并且与她绝对的相爱，所以他绝不会用Obi-Wan的弱点对付他。

这个念头并没有让Obi-Wan感到安慰。

“Master？”Anakin通过他们的链接说，他的精神紧紧地包裹着Obi-Wan的，“怎么了？你感觉上去非常不安。”

“我没有不安，Anakin。”Obi-Wan回答道，他任由自己沉浸在Anakin的原力印记的温暖的包裹中，如此熟悉，如此美好，还如此令人心痛地感到正确。

就让他再沉浸一会儿。

再过一会儿，Obi-Wan就会退开，重新变回没有感情的，没有私心的绝地大师，Kenobi将军，并且重新回去拯救世界。

就再一会儿。

他看见Ben若有所思地看向他，眼里带着同情。

或许是可怜。

Obi-Wan站直了身，重新竖起了他的精神屏障。他绝不能忍受被一个几乎成了奴隶的人可怜，一个几乎失去了一切的人。Ben甚至失去了他的Anakin。至少Obi-Wan仍然还有Anakin，作为他的朋友。Ben有什么？他只有一个有着Anakin的外貌的，和残忍双眼的男人。Vader才不是Anakin。

或者他曾经是？

Obi-Wan看向Vader仍满是占有欲地在Ben的后颈上逡巡的手。Vader倾向他，在他耳边喃喃了些什么，他的嘴唇擦过Ben的耳垂。这看上去过于亲密。

Obi-Wan移开了视线，一种奇怪的情绪在他腹中郁结。

他将它释放到了原力中，不去想这到底是什么情绪。

这不重要。

他是一个绝地大师，而他对……他所拥有的东西足够满足。


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan完成汇报后，Windu眼神严厉地告知他，在议会作出决定后，他们将立刻联系他。至于现在，他们应当继续监视他们的“副本”，不得让他们脱离视线。

Obi-Wan没告诉议会Palpatine的事，他并不信任通话线路的安全性，但是他的确强调了不应向议会中的任何人透露Vader提出的交易。从Windu严酷的表情中，可以看出他充分领会了Obi-Wan的暗示。

“愿原力与你同在，Kenobi大师。”Windu最后说。

Obi-Wan关掉通讯时，几乎笑出了声，在这样奇怪的情境中，他的确需要原力的指引。

他深吸了一口气，离开了舰桥，向飞艇上的生活区走去，一个小时前，他将Anakin与他们俩的“副本”留在了那儿。有那么一部分的他指望着看见Anakin和Vader掐着对方的脖子，但是叫他惊讶的是，这场景并未出现。

出于好奇心，Obi-Wan掩盖了他的原力印记，悄悄地推开了门。

Vader大摇大摆地躺在沙发上，看上去很快就睡着了。他看上去毫无疑问地放松，就像他不是这里唯一的西斯一样。

将他的视线从这令人迷惑的一幕移开，并努力不去思考Vader看上去有多像Anakin，在他既不轻蔑也不故意显得残忍的时候，Obi-Wan将目光投向Anakin和Ben，他们在安静地交谈，神色严肃。

他的好奇心被更加地激起了，他集中原力，放大了他的感知。

“你病了吗？”Anakin问。

Obi-Wan皱了皱眉，看向另一个他，但是对方的神情并并不好辨认。

“什么？”Ben说。

Anakin抿紧了嘴：“听着，我不是个傻瓜，你在原力中的感觉……比我师父弱，而且我了解我自己，只有寥寥几个人可以让我飞费这么大劲去阻止他们的死亡。Vader说Padme已经——”他吞咽了一下，“她在你们的世界里已经死了——如果她在你们的世界也是我的妻子的话。我的母亲大概也已经死了。那么这就没给我留下多少选择，这个人只能是你。你病了吗？”

Ben从他的茶杯边缘盯着Anakin看了好一会儿，然后喝了一口茶，虚弱地笑了：“人们总是低估了你敏锐的头脑，我的朋友。”

Anakin的脸色绷紧了：“所以这是真的，你病了，到底是什么病？”他突然沿着师徒纽带扩张了他的原力，将他的原力紧紧地包裹在了Obi-Wan的上。Obi-Wan一瞬间站不稳，差点儿就暴露了他的位置。他咬紧了嘴唇，双眼因这感觉太好而失去焦距。他们应该停止了，停止混合两人的原力，这确实在压力之下给了他们两人互相的安慰，但是他们不能再这么继续下去。这太危险了。太不负责任。他们俩还没断开师徒纽带就已经够糟糕了，而这个，糟糕百倍。师徒纽带从来都不该这么使用。

“我得的不是常规意义上的疾病。”Ben回答，低垂了眼，“Anakin堕落后，Yoda大师让我去杀了他，我们决斗了，但是我…我下不了手。所以我离开了，我藏身于塔图因，化名为Ben，但是几周后，Vader还是找到了我，囚禁了我。他没有杀我，而是给我注射了一种可以抑制原力的药物，你或许该知道，这种药是高度实验性的，而且绝不是出于长期使用的目的被研发的，它们绝对不应该被连续服用三年。”

“最后的结果是，我的迷地原虫在这样长期接触不到原力的情况下无法存活，它们开始死亡，而我的身体对此的反应绝对算不上良好，我的免疫系统从未被用于抵抗病毒和疾病，它们太依赖于迷地原虫对我的保护了。最终，我病得两个月无法下床。”他对着Anakin惊恐的表情露出了一个悲伤的笑容，“替Vader说句话，他并不知道药物会引发的后果，当他意识到究竟发生了什么的时候，就停止了对我的药物注射，但是已经太晚了，我目前的迷地原虫数量已经比正常人类还少了，几乎就是不存在，而且这一进程是不可逆的。”

Anakin吞咽了一下：“这对你的健康意味着什么？”

Ben轻轻地耸了耸肩：“我感到虚弱，而且很容易生病。我的器官在没有迷地原虫的情况下挣扎着维生，迷地原虫几乎支撑了它们我的一生。医生说，照这个速度下去，我可能在五年内就会死去。”

“什么？！这肯定有哪里弄错了，Obi-Wan！你还年轻，即使是以普通人的标准来算。”

Ben朝他露出了一个极小的笑容：“你觉得我现在几岁了？”

“我不知道…四十五？四十六？”

“四十一。”Ben平静地回答，“我看起来比我的实际年龄要大，因为我正在以非常的速度老去。我的身体无法承受这样的压力。在我的迷地原虫死亡后七个月，我的生理年龄大约增长了四年。”他苦笑了一下，“你应该可以自己做算术。”

Anakin看上去被击败了，他摇了摇头，满脸都写着拒绝相信。

Ben再次对他露出一个微笑：“不要害怕死亡，Anakin。死亡是生命的一部分，没有人是真的死去，dear one。死者化为了原力的一部分，永远与你同在。你的师父最终也会死去，而你必须接受它。”

Anakin的精神体紧紧地通过师徒纽带抓紧了Obi-Wan的：“不。”他咬紧牙关，“我不会同意的。Master绝不会死在我之前。我不允许！”

Ben看向熟睡中的Vader，叹了口气，他的神色痛苦。他摇了摇头，强行把目光转回Anakin：“你必须学会放手，Anakin。在我们的世界里，对死亡的恐惧是你堕落的原因。你——他成为了一个西斯是因为他想要拯救Padme和他的孩子——她怀孕了——但是，他的行为反而导致了她的死亡。他的恐惧导向了她的死亡。她的，和成千上万的人的。”

Anakin吞咽：“那——那孩子呢？”

Ben疲惫的脸上闪过了一丝喜爱：“他们活着。一对双胞胎，在我们回去以前，Ahsoka会照顾他们。”他苦笑了一下，“如果我们还回得去的话。”

Anakin看向他：“你不赞成这次……行动。”

“当然不，Anakin。Vader想要做的事……违反了自然规律。”Ben闭上了眼，他突然看上去苍老了许多，也疲惫了许多，“但是我阻止不了他，而且说实话，我倒也不是真的想要去死，Luke和Leia需要我。”

“那他呢？”Anakin指向正在沉睡的另一个他，“他不也同样需要你吗？”

Ben抿紧了嘴唇：“我很怀疑这一点。西斯不在乎力量以外的任何东西。”

Anakin挑眉：“对于一个除了力量什么都不在乎的人来说，他的确费了不少劲阻止你的死亡。”

Ben移开了视线，收起了所有的表情，他的肩膀缩了一下，说道：“Vader不喜欢因为他无法掌控的原因失去一些东西而已。仅仅如此。”

Anakin质疑地看向他，但是Ben忽视了他的目光，而是说道：“离开绝地后，你打算去做什么？”

Anakin迷惑地眨了眨眼。

Obi-Wan闭上了眼，紧紧地将脸颊贴在冰凉的墙壁上，好一会儿。Anakin当然还没意识到另一对他们的到来会引发的后果。

“你只能离开绝地，Anakin。”Ben缓缓地说，“你的师父现在已经知道了你背叛了绝地誓言，难道你要指望他不把你和Amidala议员的婚姻告诉议会吗？”

Anakin的喉结动了下：“我不想离开绝地，这是我唯一想要成为的。我的母亲——”他打断了自己。

Obi-Wan叹了口气，解除了伪装，走进了房间。

Anakin猛地回头，他蓝色的眼睛紧紧地锁死了Obi-Wan，他嘶哑地说：“Master。”

一股战栗感爬上Obi-Wan的脊椎。从Anakin十六岁开始，他的“Master”听起来就多了别的意味，而不再仅仅是一个尊称，有时候，这听起来充满喜爱与戏谑，几乎像是一个爱称，有时候听起来充满忿恨与愤怒。但不管怎样，这个称呼总是包含着一种明确的占有欲。

这次也不例外。Anakin的“Master”饱含着固执与绝望的占有欲。就好像他在说，不管发生了什么，你都是我的Master，你必须永远站在我的这一边。我的。

Obi-Wan一直知道Anakin的这一面，一个一无所有的男孩，一个没有任何私有财产，也没有父亲的奴隶，一个母亲随时可能被夺走的男孩。这些东西都不属于他。Anakin的这一面总是对他认为属于他自己的人和物具有强烈的占有欲，而且总是在害怕失去他们。

这不是绝地之道，但是很明显，Anakin很快就将不是绝地了。

这个念头让Obi-Wan觉得心中空荡荡的。

和他的前学徒不同，Obi-Wan很少考虑宇宙的不公。但是现在，他情不自禁地认为这是不公的。Anakin是有史以来最强大的绝地武士之一，他还是一位伟大的将军，飞行员与战略家。他还是一个好人。而他将被迫离开议会，其他远不如他的绝地却能留下，这不公平。

咽下喉头的苦涩，Obi-Wan看着另一个他说：“我刚向绝地委员会汇报完成。Windu大师说，他们一讨论完Vader的提议，就会重新联系我们。”由于Ben揭露了Palpatine就是西斯大帝，Vader不得不提供点别的筹码来保证他们的合作。他提出可以帮忙打败另一个西斯并阻止绝地被屠杀，显然绝地屠杀的凶手不是Darth Sidious，而是另有其人。Vader拒绝说出到底是谁屠杀了圣殿，而这一次，Ben也保持了沉默，他大概是明智的，考虑到Vader对他的“背叛”有多愤怒。

“他们会同意的。”Vader突然从Obi-Wan身后冒了出来，打断了他们。

Obi-Wan强行压制了想要退缩的冲动，他怀疑刚刚Vader到底有没有睡着。根据Ben疲惫但并不惊讶的神色，看来是没有。所以这是个考验吗？对谁的考验？Ben？Vader是想测验Ben会不会再次背叛他吗？

Obi-Wan想要知道这到底是什么感受……和一个完全不信任你，却又要求你的全部忠诚的人在一起。这绝对不健康。但是话说回来，Vader和Ben的关系中的任何一点看起来都和健康没有一点关系。

“Master，我需要和你谈谈，单独地。”

Obi-Wan紧绷了起来，他仍然背对着Anakin，他知道他不可能永远逃避这次对话。逃避也是非常不绝地的。然而，他感到……不情愿。感到忧虑。他和他的徒弟过去常常发生冲突，这些冲突让Obi-Wan学到了，当事情与Anakin有关时，他绝不平静。Anakin是他的家人，是他最亲近的人，也是Obi-Wan这一生中碰上的最能惹他生气的人。Anakin是唯一一个可以叫Obi-Wan失去理智的人，他能让他变得有点小气，有点自私——甚至有些偏心。

鉴于……最近新知道的这些事，Obi-Wan并不觉得自己能保持冷静的头脑。他无法否认自己很受伤，他因为Anakin对他隐瞒了婚姻这么重要的事而感到受伤。然而还有另一种受伤的感觉，这种感觉是毫无逻辑的，但这让Obi-Wan很难正视Anakin，更不用说和他谈论他深爱的妻子。

更糟糕的是，Vader的声音仍回荡在他脑海中（他会摧毁你珍爱的一切），一次又一次，让他不禁怀疑Anakin，怀疑他自己，而罔顾更好的判断。

“当然可以，Anakin。”Obi-Wan在沉默彻底变得尴尬前说。

他回头向舰桥走去，Anakin跟在他身后，他们的“副本”在他们身后目送他们。

门在Anakin身后关上，将两对人分开，Obi-Wan抱起双臂，看向Redoran上方的宇宙：“你确实应该考虑另一个我的提议。”他生硬地说，“关于你脱离绝地后的生活。”

他能够感受到Anakin走近了：“我不想要绝地外的生活。”语气和他同样生硬。

Obi-Wan笑了一下：“那或许你在与Amidala议员结婚前就该想到这一点。”

沉默。

一秒过去了，又一秒。

Obi-Wan感受到Anakin的双手放在了他的上臂上，他修长的手指紧紧地扎进了他的肌肉里：“Master，拜托了。”他把脸埋进了Obi-Wan后颈上，呼吸急促，“请不要生我的气，我爱她。”

Obi-Wan闭上了眼，喉头感到一阵苦涩，他平板地说道：“这和我生不生你的气无关，你做出了你的选择，Anakin。而这个选择……不是绝地。”

“Master。”Anakin哑着声喊他，他们俩之间的纽带跳跃着他的绝望：“如果绝地委员会开除了我……那你呢？”

Obi-Wan疑惑地皱眉：“我什么？我会继续我的生活。”这是他说过的最大的谎言，他无法想象没有Anakin的生活会有多不同，多空洞。Obi-Wan清了清嗓子：“或许我会再收一个徒弟——”

Anakin的手在他的臂膀上收紧了，他的金属手指几乎是令人发疼地抓紧了Obi-Wan的手臂：“不。”他咬紧牙关，他的声音低沉不似人类，“你不能收别的徒弟。你是我的Master！我的。”他咬在了Obi-Wan的后颈上，凶狠地吸吮着。

“Anakin！”Obi-Wan厉声说，他睁大了双眼，脸色通红，他挣脱出来并转过身：“你以为你在做什么？”

Anakin的脸也红了，他大张着的双眼中满是惊讶，他无意识地用手摩擦过嘴唇，像是他自己也不相信他真的做出了这样的事。

“你是我的Master。”他固执地说，好像这就能解释他的一切行为一样。

Obi-Wan刺痛地看了他一眼：“首先，我不是，不再是你的师父了。其次，我不觉得这个称呼是你想的那个意思，Anakin。”Anakin说“我的Master”的方式，和其他人说“我的丈夫”一样，就像这个称呼给了他特权。

Anakin收紧了下巴，不知怎么办到的，他看上去既迷茫又顽固。

“我去看一下我们的客人。”他僵硬地说，转身离开了。

单手捂住脸，Obi-Wan叹了口气，坐进了椅子里，他盯着星星，满眼迷茫。他的手不受控制地摸到了他的后颈，他颤抖了，闭上了双眼，无视了裤子里的不适。

冥想。

他需要冥想。


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin进入自己的房间，关上舱门，尽力克制了自己才没有甩上门。他提醒自己，他现在是一个绝地将军，而不再是一个青少年，他得表现出点自制力。

Anakin向后靠在门上，一只手摸了摸脸，在唇边徘徊。

操他的。

他为什么会做出这样的事？原因当然显而易见。

Anakin皱眉，再次想起了Obi-Wan想要再收一个徒弟的荒唐想法。Obi-Wan为什么还会需要另一个徒弟呢？当然，很少有绝地大师一生中只带了一个徒弟，但是Obi-Wan没理由不是那些例外之一，毕竟，他难道不是chosen one吗？一个拥有两万迷地原虫的徒弟肯定够抵三个普通徒弟，这是非常 简单的算术，Anakin在这件事上的态度是完全合乎逻辑的。Obi-Wan过去是，将来也永远会是他唯一的师父。所以，Anakin也应该是他唯一的徒弟。这才是公平的。

仅仅是想到会有别人喊Anakin的Obi-Wan“Master”就让他胸中涌起一阵极端的愤怒，让他想要一拳打在什么上，让他的手指紧紧地抓在光剑上。Anakin越想，就越难克制找到Obi-Wan，并在他身上留下标记的冲动——另一个标记。他想象着自己的牙齿再一次咬上Obi-Wan苍白的，点缀着雀斑的脖颈，在他的脖子上留下一道鲜红的印记，让所有人都知道他的Master属于谁。想到这，他控制不住一阵战栗，口干舌燥，浑身上下都以一种非常不得体的方式激动了起来。

操。他到底出什么问题了？他爱他的天使，他不该有这样的念头。

Anakin在船舱内焦虑地来回踱步，紧紧地皱起了眉。倒不是说他感到愧疚，他不愧疚，他永远不会背叛他深爱的妻子，但是，这是Obi-Wan。Obi-Wan不算是吗？在他和Padme有任何关系之前，Obi-Wan就已经是他的师父了。Padme是他亲爱的妻子，Obi-Wan是他的——他的家，他离开他的母亲后拥有的唯一一个家。

Padme豪华的公寓在他们结婚后的一年半内，还没来得及变成一个家。或许未来有可能，但目前为止，Anakin总是在执行任务，很少有机会回到科洛桑，所以如果称那为家的话，只会是荒谬的。家是他和Obi-Wan在某个见鬼的星球上共享的狭小房间，是他们在谈判者号上紧挨着的船舱，是他们在圣殿内的公寓。家不是一个地方，从来都不是。

对于Anakin来说，家一直是他深爱的某一个人。在他还小的时候，他从没拥有过任何东西，他的母亲是他唯一的家，成为了一个绝地学徒后，Anakin很长一段时间都感到迷茫与思乡，但是那个有着柔和双眼的年轻的绝地武士，耐心地忍受了他所有的坏脾气，渐渐成为了他世界的中心。这不是一夜之间发生的，但的确是在某一天，Anakin看着他年轻到可笑的师父，想到——我的。

Obi-Wan是他的。Obi-Wan永远都将是他的。没有人可以从他身边夺走他。他不会允许这发生，他已经失去了他的母亲，他绝不能再失去Obi-Wan。

Anakin张着嘴巴，来回踱步，思绪万千。他必须留在绝地，只有这样他才能和Obi-Wan在一起——这一点是非常明确的。如果当Obi-Wan前往前线时，他只能留在Padme在科洛桑的公寓里，他一定会发疯的，因为没有Anakin救他，Obi-Wan一定会死在前线上。所以Anakin必须要保留他绝地武士的身份，无论付出什么代价。

但是他该怎么做呢？

他不能要求Obi-Wan向议会撒谎，隐瞒他和Padme的婚姻，这倒是肯定的，但除此之外他就没有任何头绪了。绝地见鬼的准则在婚姻问题上立场非常明确：绝地武士不得结婚。

绝地武士。

Anakin的心跳突然加快了。他和Padme结婚时还不是一个绝地武士。他可以向绝地委员会申诉，假装自己年轻无知，不知道自己在做什么。当然这只是一个谎言，他完全不后悔和他的天使成婚，但是委员会不需要知道这一点。只要他能让他们相信他感到懊悔，而且现在对Padme并无依恋，他们应该就会允许他保留绝地的身份。Padme如果发现了Anakin是怎么欺骗委员会的，大概会感到非常冒犯，但是只要她不知道，这些话就不会伤到她。Anakin发现，只要他能继续被允许成为一名绝地，并留在他的Master身边，他并不在乎实现这一目标的手段。

但是如果他们强迫你和Padme离婚呢？他内心的声音怀疑地问，这个声音听起来像是议长——委员会如此专横霸道，他们不可能允许你维持你的婚姻，不管你如何辩驳，孩子。

Anakin停下了脚步，皱了皱眉。据Ben所说，Palpatine就是他们一直在寻找的西斯大帝，这听起来完全的不可思议，但是他或许该停止听取议长的意见了——或者说停止听取这种情况下议长可能给他的意见。事实上，如果Ben所说为实，那么这些年里，议长一直在操纵他，假装自己是他的朋友，进而煽动他对绝地委员会的仇恨。

这个念头叫他一阵恶心。Anakin摇了摇头，重新开始走来走去，议长的身份问题可以晚点再想。一次解决一个问题。

但是如果委员会真的要求他和Padme离婚呢？这很有可能。委员会由一群专横，傲慢的混蛋组成。他们对幸福和爱情过敏，他们绝不会允许他拥有他的天使。

将愤怒释放到原力中——Obi-Wan一定会为他感到骄傲——Anakin强迫自己理智地思考这件事，和绝地委员会所想的不同，他有能力理智思考，当他需要的时候。

所以他进行了如下思考：

他爱Padme。她是他深爱的天使，占据他心灵的女王，他当然不希望和她离婚。但是。

失去Obi-Wan甚至不是一个选项。那么他还剩下什么选择呢？

Anakin来回踱步。

他可以…他可以和Padme谈谈，告诉她绝地的要求，考虑到她一直很支持他，并且她是一个如此了不起的人，或许她能够理解他的困境，同意离婚——假装离婚。这当然不会是真正的离婚，一旦绝地委员会停止纠缠，他们可以再次结婚，而委员会会像上次一样，什么也不知道。

Anakin露出了一个笑容，为找到了解决办法而松了一口气。

但当他感到一股熟悉的原力正在接近他的船舱时，他的好心情消失了。

是Vader。

Anakin把手放在光剑上，紧靠在桌子上，静静等待。

Vader没有敲门。

他直接走进了船舱，并关上了门。

“你想做什么？”Anakin说，他现在没心情听Vader的冷嘲热讽。

Vader若有所思地打量着船舱，喃喃自语：“我喜欢这个船舱。”

“你到底想做什么？”Anakin又问了一遍，并不想被一再提醒，Vader曾经是他。他曾经住在这个船舱，他曾经操作过这艘飞艇。这太奇怪了。

“你应该操你的Kenobi。”Vader若无其事地说，好像他们只是在进行普通的谈话。

如果Vader指望着Anakin脸红并结结巴巴地否认，那他要失望了。

“我结婚了。”Anakin简短地说。

Vader嗤之以鼻：“相信我，Kenobi操起来爽多了。”

Anakin挺直了背。他不需要被提醒，这个西斯版本的他，不光和他的妻子上过床，还操了他的师父。

“有意思。”Vader歪着头研究他的反应，“你甚至不打算否认你想要他。我不记得Skywalker在这个年纪还如此忠于自己的欲望，他总是在否认。你为什么不呢？”

“或许因为我不是你？”Anakin不无放松地说。

Vader嗤笑，他金色的双眼中闪烁着好笑的光芒：“你和我都知道，我们之间的相同之处远比你亲爱的师父想象的要多。我可以告诉你，在我到来的这个时间节点之前，我们的人生是完全相同的。所以，这意味着，我们的出现使你不得不正视之前压抑了的感受，你无法再压抑它们了。”

“去见鬼吧，我爱Padme。”

Vader笑了：“Oh，我还记得Skywalker对她的‘爱’，回忆起来，我更愿意称之为混杂了盲目崇拜的初恋。想知道一个秘密吗？Skywalker就是杀了她的那个人。”

Anakin怒视着他：“你在说谎，我绝不会——”

“我为什么要说谎呢？”西斯耸了耸肩：“绝地，你可以相信你想要相信的事。但是我要告诉你的是，Amidala不过是个Skywalker为之着迷的一个漂亮娃娃，仅仅就因为她可以无条件地爱你，无条件地支持你，而Obi-Wan不会，当她说她不会再这么做了的时候，Skywalker气疯了，用原力掐住了她，掐住了一个怀着孕的女人。”他对着Anakin脸上扭曲的神色笑了，“多么温柔，深沉的爱啊，不是吗？”

“你在撒谎。”Anakin深深地吐出了一口气，但他可以感觉得到，Vader说的是真的，至少也是个扭曲的版本。

Vader笑了：“你知道我没在撒谎。如果你想要过来人的建议的话：省点不必要的麻烦，然后去操你心爱的师父吧。倒不是说Kenobi就有多不难搞了，但是起码在他拿那些绝地准则烦你的时候，你可以用你的阴茎堵住他的嘴。你我都知道，从你十二岁起，你就有这个性幻想了。”

Anakin脸热地咬紧牙关：“滚。你什么都不知道。”

西斯金色的双眼闪烁着笑意：“我或许不是Skywalker，但我继承了他的记忆。我记得那是怎么一回事：狂暴的荷尔蒙，一个烦人的——并且迷人到惹人心烦的师父，你想要用你的阴茎堵住他的嘴，你想象着在他喉咙里撞击的情景自慰，你插得太深，所以他会有好几天都不能教育你。”

“这只是个阶段。”Anakin怒吼，“我几年前就摆脱了这一阶段，我爱Padme，我对我的Master只有尊敬。”

“那我猜你也不介意我带走你的Kenobi喽？——如果我没法救下我的——”

一会儿后，Anakin记不得这是怎么发生的了。他只能记得愤怒，和他屠杀了那一整个沙人村庄时感受到的同样的愤怒。他恢复理智时，只看见了一个在地板上挣扎着呼吸的Vader。

他吓了一跳，连忙撤离了紧锁在Vader喉咙上的原力，后退了一步，呼吸就和Vader一样急促，眼睛睁得大大的。

Vader抬头看他，笑出了声：“好，好，好。你是个多么棒的绝地啊，Skywalker。刚刚那种情况，你明明只需要说一句‘不’。”

“你是故意的。”Anakin咆哮道，试图控制他的愤怒，但他失败了。无需激情，平静心智。勿随愚昧，顺从真知。勿纵情欲，沉静明意。虽有混沌，安谧仍存。

绝地信条从未比此刻更像个笑话。

Vader耸耸肩，站起身：“我当然可以阻止你，你的力量和我相比不值一提，但是我很好奇你会做到哪一步。”

Anakin收紧了拳头，一拳砸在Vader脸上的想法是如此难以抗拒。

Vader朝门口走去。

然而，当他握上门把时，他停住了：“如果你不想让我带走你的Kenobi的话，就给我弄到那个记录仪。”

Anakin笑了：“你觉得我是个傻瓜吗？你才不想要我的Obi-Wan，你只想救你的Obi-Wan。因为这没有那么简单，一个人深爱的人，是无法被这么替代的。”

Vader的指关节因为太过用力而显得苍白：“不要以为你能了解我的感受，Kenobi只是我的宠物而已。我是银河帝国的皇帝，我不会对一个绝地有多余的感情。”

Anakin嗤笑：“我还以为绝地才是压抑所有情感的人，你比我更适合当个绝地。”

Vader的愤怒像一团燃烧的火焰一般充斥了整个房间，Anakin把手放在光剑上，警惕地注视着对方紧绷的后背。

但是Vader打开门，带着怒气离开了。

Anakin松了口气。

他坐在床上，坚决不去想Vader说的任何话。

Vader只是想搅乱他的脑子而已。Anakin爱他的天使，他并不是在利用她无条件的接受与爱。他永远，永远不会伤害她。

Vader是错的。而且听从一个如此压抑情感的人的感情建议太荒谬了，Vader甚至弄不明白他自己的想法——他如此深地否认自己的感情，这几乎叫人感到悲伤。


	6. Chapter 6

Vader极度愤怒地离开了Skywalker的船舱，强压着自己不要摧毁在他所及范围内的一切，他深深地吸了一口气，试图控制自己的怒火，却以失败告终。

“Darth，你该停止激怒他们了。”

Vader怒视着他之所以在这个鬼地方的全部理由，大踏步朝他走去，他几乎是逼近了他从前的师父，他正坐着，用他那双该死的灰蓝色的眼镜平静地注视着他，而这让Vader更恼火了。

“这都是你的错。”他怒吼着拽住了Kenobi的头发，猛地把他拉了起来。

Kenobi面无表情地盯着他，神色是如此古井无波，叫Vader想要一把把他甩在地上，而他也的确这么做了，并且动作十分粗暴，然而他很快就皱起了眉，回想起了这个男人的肉体有多么脆弱。

见鬼的！他痛恨因为Kenobi虚弱的身体而使他甚至不能折磨他。

“我的错？”Kenobi反问，“在我的印象中，我从一开始就不赞成为了这样一个理由而去往别的维度，Darth。”

Vader怒视着他，无法抑制对这一称呼的恼怒之情，他不喜欢Kenobi这么叫他，他花了三年时间都没有习惯，但是Kenobi拒绝用他的真名Vader来称呼他。“Darth”，这听着就叫人恼火。然而，更让他愤怒的是时不时从Kenobi嘴里溜出来的另一个名字，一个Kenobi吸着他的阴茎时无法停止呼喊的名字。

Anakin。

这个名字永远能激怒他。

“我是西斯大帝Vader，我在这里的唯一的理由就是为了证明我可以击败死亡。”他咬紧牙关说，然而他的话听起来更像是辩护而不是别的什么，这让他感到生气。这都是Skywalker的错。

而Kenobi竟然还有脸摆出一副无所谓的样子。

Vader咆哮着贴上绝地的嘴唇，贪婪地舔着。原力啊，他恨这个人，恨他令人上瘾的唇，恨他固执的绝地做派。Kenobi引发了他最糟糕的一面——这一面让他违背了自己的判断留下了他的性命，这一面让他在他的师父要求他杀了Kenobi时选择反杀Sidious。

时至今日，他还是不明白他为什么这么做了。即使他一直计划着杀死他的西斯师父，但那绝不是正确的时机，他还有很多东西要学，但是Kenobi使他别无选择。

他仅仅是站在那儿，手无寸铁，备受折磨，面对即将到来的死亡看上去平静而无畏，毫无疑问，他已经准备好了“成为原力的一部分”。这让Vader怒不可遏。所以他杀死了Sidious，让Kenobi活了下来——只是为了刁难他。而他现在，要治好Kenobi迅速衰竭的身体，当然也只是为了刁难他。没有人可以带走属于Vader的东西，即使是死亡也一样。

他愈发凶狠地亲吻着Kenobi，深深地，但对他来说总是不够深，他无法满足于此，不断增长的挫败感让他咆哮着撕开了Kenobi的外衣。

“不要。”Kenobi喘息着，试图阻止Vader脱去他所剩不多的衣物，“他们随时可能会回来。”

我不在乎。我想要你。而我马上就会得到你。

“他们不会的。”Vader吮吸着Kenobi苍白的脖颈，在那上面留下了鲜红的，闪亮的痕迹，“另一个Kenobi正在驾驶舱冥想，Skywalker正在他的船舱思考人生，倒不是说我在乎，就算他们在这里，我也会当着他们的面操你，而且你也必须允许我，因为你是我的，Master。”

Kenobi抵着他的身躯颤抖了一下，尽管还有些微弱的拒绝之意，但却失去了推开Vader所需的力量。Vader解开他的绝地袍子后，发现他已经半硬了，这总能带给他邪恶的满足感——知道Kenobi也想要他，不论他嘴上是怎么说的。

Vader用他人类的那只手包裹住了Kenobi的阴茎，摩擦了几次好让他完全硬起来。Kenobi发出了一声轻噎，他的双眼渐渐失去焦距，他的眼神里饱含着自我厌恶，但却无济于事。当他被Vader的阴茎塞满时，就把绝地的所有道德准则抛到了脑后，这是他唯一不那么绝地的时候。

而这即将发生。

Vader推着Kenobi朝桌子走去，并把他扔到了桌子上，伸手从大腿抚摸起，狠狠地揉了一把他的屁股。他贪婪地注视着他身下的这个男人，Kenobi确实是一道值得观赏的好风景：泛红的脸颊，被咬得通红的嘴唇，苍白的脖颈上鲜红的痕迹，光裸的大腿间直立着的阴茎。

“看看你自己，Obi-Wan。”Vader叹息，他把原力聚集成了一根手指的形状，并塞进了Kenobi的身体里，他操纵着原力动了起来，看着Kenobi的双眼因愉悦而闪烁，“委员会如果看见你现在的样子会说些什么呢？伟大的绝地大师Obi-Wan Kenobi，下贱到成了我的婊子，而且你享受这些是吗？哦对了，他们看不见你，因为他们已经死了。”

Kenobi艰难地将目光集中到了他身上，这并不是一件易事，因为Vader正用原力在他身体里作祟：“如果你认为我享受这些的话，那你一定是在做梦，Darth。”

Vader笑了：“真的吗？你可是勃起了。”他用原力用力地按压在了绝地的前列腺上，Kenobi立时发出了一阵破碎的呻吟，双眼再次失去了焦距。

Vader等不了了，他猛地拉开自己的拉链，从口袋里掏出一管润滑剂，大量地倒在了自己的阴茎上。这不是为了Kenobi着想，这是为了他自己的享受：干操Kenobi并不是那么愉悦。

他重而深地将自己挤进了Kenobi的身体里。Kenobi立时发出了一声低泣，他的身体绷紧了，但是他的勃起并未消退，仍旧抵在Vader的腹部。“你爱这个。”Vader咆哮着，贪婪地注视着Kenobi因愉悦而失控的脸庞，“你爱死了我的阴茎在你身体里的感觉，你可以尽情否认，但你的身体不会说谎。”

Kenobi闭上了眼，说不出话来。

轻笑了一声，Vader开始了抽插，他重重地插进了那甜蜜的紧致中。原力啊，没有比操他的前师父更棒的事了，感受着他们的肉体与原力在愉悦中混合。Kenobi在他的身下喘息，试图保持安静，试图不要让自己扭动，不能说他完全没有成功，但当Vader精准地撞上他的前列腺时，呻吟仍旧从他的口中溜了出来。没过多久，Kenobi就失去了对自己的身体的控制，不能自已地去迎合每一下Vader的撞击，像是一个压抑了太久的婊子，不，不是像，他就是。

“我很好奇，你一直都对阴茎这么饥渴吗？”Vader一边用力地操着他，一边从牙关中挤出问题，“你从前是在白天假装自己是个好绝地，又在夜晚去随便找人上你吗？”

这个念头激怒了Vader，他咬在了Kenobi的肩膀上，把他拉得更紧，撞击更加重更加深，一次又一次又一次：“我的，我的，我的——”

Kenobi终于放声尖叫，射了出来，在Vader的臂弯里颤抖着低声呢喃：“Anakin。”

这个名字像是一拳打在了Vader胃里，他怒吼着，狠狠地操着Kenobi，最后将他射满，精液流到了Kenobi体内的最深处。

他把Kenobi甩开，退后了几步，愤怒而不安。他甚至怀疑Kenobi是故意喊出那个名字的，就为了叫他难受，但是他能感受得到，Kenobi也被这个脱口而出的名字吓到了。

“穿上衣服。”他最后说，没看他一眼，“你这样就像个便宜的婊子。”

他没法再呆在Kenobi身边了，他整理好衣服，转头向舰桥走去——这艘船真的太小了。

另一个Kenobi正在驾驶座上冥想——年轻些的那个，眼里没那么多痛苦的那个。Vader一踏上舰桥，他就猛地睁开了眼。

“委员会联系你了吗？”Vader问。

“还没有。”绝地回答，他的脸渐渐红了，因为他毫无疑问地可以感受到Vader周围仍未散去的性爱气息。

Vader嗤笑一声，转身离去，却被一声轻轻的——

“Anakin。”

止住了脚步，他握紧了拳头：“这不是我的名字。”

Kenobi轻轻地说：“你为什么要假装Anakin已经死了呢？如果属于Anakin的那一面真的死去了，那另一个我根本就不会活下来。”

“你最好停止胡说八道，如果你还有自保的意识的话。”

“是因为假装你成为了完全不同的另一个人就可以不用面对那些你做下的事吗？”

Vader恶狠狠地盯着门：“那让我也问你一个问题，你垂涎了你的徒弟多久了，Kenobi？从他十六岁开始？还是十五岁？你真让人恶心，你只是一个没人要的可悲的老男人。没有人选择了你，你的师父没有，你的徒弟也没有。如果Skywalker有个更好的师父，没准他不会堕落。”

Kenobi瑟缩了一下，什么也没说，他也什么都不需要说，Vader可以感受到他的痛苦与羞耻。

他离开了驾驶舱，无视了他胃里难受的情绪，他或许是有些残忍了，但是那个绝地活该，他怎么敢暗示——

他几乎撞上了Skywalker。

“你对我的Master做了什么？”Skywalker直冲着他来，吼道。

Vader耸了耸肩：“我只是告诉了他事实。”

Skywalker最后怒视了他一眼，大踏步走进了驾驶舱，甩上了门。

Vader停顿了一下，不由自主地起了好奇心，他不记得他——Skywalker和他的绝地师父之间的纽带曾经强大到在他们俩分隔在两个船舱的情况下，都能让他感受到Kenobi的情绪。Kenobi总是有着完美无缺的屏障，大部分时间都阻挡了他们之间的纽带交流，在Skywalker娶了Amidala议员后，出于保密需求，他也支起了屏障。因此，他们多年来共享的师徒纽带在Skywalker堕落时已经几乎不复存在了，这也可能是Skywalker堕落的主要原因之一。

有意思的是，这个Kenobi和他的Skywalker之间的纽带是如此紧密，Vader第一次生出了对是否每一个Anakin Skywalker都会堕入黑暗面的质疑。

这个念头不知为何让他感到了一阵怒气。

紧接着，让Vader更加愤怒的是，随着Kenobi的原力与Skywalker的融合，他原本的痛苦变成了温柔的满足与爱意。

Vader感觉他的胃里开始打结，他走开了。


	7. Chapter 7

Obi-Wan理智上明白，Vader这么说只是在刻薄地回击，作为一个经验丰富的谈判家，他非常熟悉这种防御机制。但是理论上的了若指掌什么也改变不了，Vader的话仍旧深深地刺痛了他。听到他内心的疑虑被一个有着Anakin的外表的人——另一个世界的Anakin——直白地说出来，仍旧让他痛苦难堪。

是的，Vader的目的的确是用言语刺痛他，但是这并不代表他说的是谎话。难道他说的不对吗？在Obi-Wan收Anakin为徒时，他自己也不比学徒大上多少，作为一个师父，他是绝地大师里最缺乏经验的，也是最不胜任的。一个惊人顽固的，因年纪太大而在成为绝地路上磕磕绊绊的学徒能叫他束手无策。或许一个更年长的，更智慧的大师可以更好地教导Anakin，这点几乎无需质疑。如果他眼神明亮而心地善良的男孩最终成了一个杀孽无数的西斯大帝，那么这毫无疑问是Obi-Wan自己的错，而不是别人的。

他是太放纵Anakin了吗？还是太严厉？太感情用事？还是太冷漠？Obi-Wan毫无头绪，当事情与Anakin有关时，他永远没法看清。

当Anakin还小的时候，他无法控制对他的溺爱，他总是为小Anakin获得的成就感到无比的自豪，但当Anakin渐渐长成了一个青年时，Obi-Wan不得不试图与他稍加保持距离，他意识到了他对自己徒弟的依恋有多么不得体。这个转变并不是突然发生的，他甚至没注意到他曾经熟悉的那个可爱的男孩是怎么变成了一个英俊的、引人注目的男人的，直到他发现自己紧盯着Anakin练习光剑——而任何师父都不该用这种目光注视着他17岁的徒弟。

自己为Anakin所吸引这个事实让Obi-Wan感到非常难以接受，向原力释放情绪也不管用——这些情绪一等他重新见到Anakin，就飞奔着跑了回来，无数个小时的冥想也不管用。在这件事情上，原力保持着令人沮丧的沉默，未来模糊而不确定。Obi-Wan甚至考虑过把Anakin移交给别的大师，但他知道Anakin不会理解他为什么这么做，这样的要求只会伤害Anakin。所以Obi-Wan什么都没有做，只是怀抱着对自己的厌恶，徒劳地压抑着那些他不希望存在的欲望。

Vader称他为变态，而他是对的。他本应成为Anakin的兄弟或导师，而不应该去注意Anakin宽阔的肩膀，不该去注意他坚毅的下巴，不该去注意光线是如何照耀在他棕色的卷发上的，也不该去注意他拿着光剑的样子是多么的令人心动。

这相当的不体面，他的确是一个恶心的，可悲的老男人，垂涎着他曾经的徒弟——一个有妇之夫。

“不管他对你说了什么，那都是假的。”Anakin一边大踏步地走进驾驶舱，一边着急地说。

Obi-Wan急忙竖起他的屏障——或者说，试图竖起他的屏障。他的精神世界一片混乱，Vader的到来搅散了他的冥想给他带来的那为数不多的一点宁静。

“他没告诉我任何我不知道的事。”Obi-Wan试着阻隔他们俩之间的纽带，Anakin隔着那么远都能感受到他的痛苦吓到了他，他们现在的纽带无疑有些太强了。

“你在胡说。”Anakin走近了些，屈膝在Obi-Wan身前跪了下来，好能对上他的目光：“他说了什么？你感觉上去非常难过。”

当Anakin离得这么近时，他很难分神去想别的，尤其是当Anakin紧紧地将他的原力包裹在他的上时，源源不断地向他传输着保护欲，喜爱和一种Obi-Wan无法言明但极大地舒缓了Vader带来的痛苦的情绪时。Vader或许曾是Anakin，但这是他的Anakin，而他的Anakin不恨他，不觉得他是个彻头彻尾的失败者。

如果他发现你对他令人作呕的欲望，他还是会讨厌你的——Obi-Wan脑内的一个声音这么说道。

Obi-Wan吞咽了一下：“他告诉我，如果你能有一个更好的师父，一个真正知道自己在做什么的师父，他或许不会堕落。”

Anakin的下巴因愤怒而收紧了：“我要杀了他！这是个彻头彻尾的谎言，Master。”

Obi-Wan悲伤地笑了，摇了摇头：“我知道你一直觉得我是个好师父，但是相反的证据正活生生地站在我们眼前，Anakin。”

Anakin嘲弄地说：“如果他—我—蠢到堕落，那也和你对我的教导无关，Obi-Wan，你无法改变人的本质，而我的……不怎么好。你知道我是对的，我从来不是一个很好的人，我很自私，很自大，很——”

“这不是真的——”

“不，听我说。”Anakin用力地攥紧了Obi-Wan的手，就像他紧紧地盯着Obi-Wan的双眼，他悲伤地笑了：“在我还是个孩子的时候，我基本就是个行走的灾难，你忍受了我这么多年，应该为此得一枚奖章。”他做了个鬼脸，“我知道我说过几次宁愿要奎刚大师来当我的Master，但你知道那只是我太生气了所以说来也想让你让你生气的吧。”

Obi-Wan移开了眼：“我的确想过这种可能，但是……”

“我真的没有想过！”Anakin自嘲，“我只是个愚蠢的小屁孩，迫切地想要得到你的注意力，我从没想过要别的Master。所有和我一个年纪的学徒都发了疯似的嫉妒我，因为我有全圣殿最年轻最温柔的Master。在我们还是学徒的时候，你是公认的MILF。”

Obi-Wan呛住了：“什么？”

Anakin坏笑：“MILF，我想和TA上床的Master的缩写。”

“我知道这个缩写是什么意思，Anakin。”Obi-Wan尽力维持着他的尊严，喃喃道，“我也曾是学徒，不管怎样，我被认为是……这并不代表我是个好师父。”

Anakin生气地说：“你到底为什么要去听Vader说了什么 呢？他是我见过最压抑自己的情感的人，而我见过Mace Windu。”

“Anakin。”Obi-Wan叹了口气，语气里带了些斥责的意味，“在我看来，他可一点都不压抑自己的情感。”

“他或许不压抑自己的愤怒，但是他打死也不肯承认自己有任何可以称之为依恋的情绪。”Anakin不带任何幽默意义地笑了，“谁能想到，在我成为西斯后，我终于成了一个控制情感的大师呢？”

Obi-Wan淡淡地笑了，他看见Anakin无意识地摆弄着他的手指，Anakin修长的，深色的手指和Obi-Wan苍白的手指纠缠在一起，“你觉得他对另一个我有依恋之情？”

Anakin嗤笑一声：“如果他没有的话，我愿意把我的帽子吃下去。”

“你没有帽子，Anakin。”

“我可以为此去找一顶。”

他们微笑着相视了一会儿，直到Anakin的神色再次严肃起来：“我向你保证，Master，我永远不会违背你的教导，我永远不会成为一个西斯。”

Obi-Wan几乎想要微笑，Anakin的固执总是那么惹人喜爱：“你无法做出这样的承诺，Anakin。”他轻声说，“Vader的本意也是好的，他想要拯救他的妻子。如果这再次发生了呢？如果你也需要在拯救Amidala议员和堕落中做出选择呢？你会选择哪一个？”

Anakin垂下了眼：“我会在不堕落的前提下拯救她。”

这次Obi-Wan真的情不自禁地露出了一个笑容，Anakin一直没变：“Vader很可能也是这么想的，直到一切都太晚了。”

Anakin摇了摇头，紧紧地握紧了Obi-Wan的手指，Obi-Wan低下头看时惊讶地发现，它们和Anakin的手指交缠在一起，这个场景让他觉得——

他连忙打断了自己的思绪，重新将注意力集中到Anakin脸上。

“相信我。”Anakin直直地看向他，“Master，我看得出来Vader的存在对你来说多么痛苦，我向你保证，我永远不会成为他。”他把他们交缠着的双手举到唇边，轻柔地亲吻着Obi-Wan的指节，用鼻子蹭着他的手，“Padme是我的妻子，我喜爱她，但是我绝不会，永远不会伤害你，我不知道Palpatine对Vader说了什么让他觉得该与Obi-Wan为敌，但是在这儿，这还没发生，而且永远不会发生，我发誓。你是我生命中最重要的人……”他直直地望入Obi-Wan的双眼：“我爱Padme，但你是我最深的牵挂（deepest attachment），Master。”

Obi-Wan轻舔了一下他干燥的嘴唇，他的心因爱意与非常不绝地的兴奋而膨胀，他不得不提醒自己，Anakin爱他只是像爱一个兄弟，或者像爱一个父亲。

但是当Anakin正虔诚地亲吻他的手指时，这个说法显得如此的没有说服力，Anakin嘴唇的触碰让欲望的颤抖传遍了Obi-Wan的全身。

而当Anakin亲吻到他手腕处敏感的皮肤时，Obi-Wan不得不再次庆幸他的绝地袍子相当宽松。

Obi-Wan清了清嗓子，抽回了他的手，在他的大腿上收紧了：“考虑到你很快就不再是绝地了，我就不再教导你依恋的危险了。”他说道，努力维持着声线的平稳，“但是我希望……我希望在你离开绝地后，至少偶尔来看看我，当我们都在科洛桑时。”一个干净的，彻底的告别当然会更加明智，但Obi-Wan做不到，没有Anakin的生活……令他感到畏缩。如果偶尔还能见到Anakin，他就……满足了。

Anakin摇了摇头，Obi-Wan胃里一沉。

“不。”他笑了起来，“别想这么轻易地摆脱我，Master，我不会离开绝地的。”

“Anakin——”

“我知道议会会要求我离开的，我已经有计划了。”

Obi-Wan挖苦地笑了下：“计划？Padwan，我已经开始害怕了。”

Anakin紧抓着胸口，假装露出一副受伤的表情，咧嘴一笑：“等着瞧吧，我会搞定的，别担心，Master，他们没法把你从我身边夺走。”

Obi-Wan有些紧张：“Anakin，请告诉我你想留在绝地，是因为你真的想成为一名绝地，而不是因为你想留在你的老师父身边好吗？”

Anakin可疑地躲闪了一下。

“Anakin。”Obi-Wan的声音里带上了斥责的意味。

Anakin叹了口气，抓了下头发：“你知道我不赞同绝地的很多坚持，委员会不过是一群位高权重的自大狂，我想要成为委员会的一员也是因为这样我就可以改变绝地了。所以，我还是想成为一名绝地的，Obi-Wan。”

“我感受到了这里有个但是。”Obi-Wan说。

“好吧，说实话……”Anakin低着头说，直到他再次对上Obi-Wan的视线，“你是我留在绝地最重要的理由，Master。有时候委员会的做法真的很让我愤怒，我好多次都想着要退出，然后我想到了你，所以我留下了，他们已经夺走了我的母亲，他们也夺走了我对我的妻子敞开心扉的能力，我不会允许他们同样夺走你。”

“这一定是Palpatine的影响。”Obi-Wan极度不安地说，“Anakin，难道你没有意识到他是怎么影响你对绝地委员会的看法的吗？他是个西斯。”

Anakin深深地皱起了眉：“或许吧，但是你必须承认，绝地已经忘记了他们的初心，更不用说他们不许拥有依恋的规定有多荒谬了。我想要成为绝地，但我不想假装我不爱Padme和你。我爱你，这是我们是最好的团队的理由——因为我们在乎对方。”他咬了下唇，脸有些红，“至少我相信你也在乎我，Master。”

Anakin无法确定Obi-Wan在乎他这一事实让Obi-Wan的心被恐惧攥住了，因为他意识到了Palpatine几乎用他的谎言和手段毒害了Anakin的灵魂，他害怕去想如果另一对他们没有出现在他们的时间线上会发生什么。Obi-Wan现在明白了，Palpatine是如何操控Vader，让他背叛绝地的——他无法控制地对另一个Anakin产生了怜悯与同情，因为Vader曾是Anakin，被一个他视为朋友的人可怕地误导与欺瞒，最终导致了他的堕落。Vader就是他的Anakin几年后会成为的样子，如果不是他们的“副本”出现在了他们的时间线上，给他们敲响了警钟。

现在看上去一切都很明显了，Palpatine令Anakin怀疑绝地，令Anakin怀疑Obi-Wan对他的忠诚，对他的关心，否则他忠诚的学徒是永远不会背叛他的。

“我当然在乎你，dear one。”Obi-Wan说道，悔恨令他的心揪作一团，“你是……你也是我最深的牵挂。”他几乎是强迫着自己说出这几个词，禁忌之语沉甸甸地压在他的舌尖上，但是看见Anakin的笑容后，看到他蓝色的眼睛亮起来，而他们两人之间的纽带因Anakin的震惊与兴奋而跳动，Obi-Wan感到这是值得的。

Anakin冲到他面前，捧起Obi-Wan的脸颊，将他们的额头贴到一块：“谢谢你，Master。谢谢你告诉我。我不会让你失望的，我保证。”Anakin摩擦着他们的鼻尖，他们的呼吸混杂在一起，“我不会让任何人分开我们。”他狂热地说，“你永远都只能是我的，Master。”他轻吻了下Obi-Wan的嘴角，让Obi-Wan发出了一声喘息，Anakin又亲了下Obi-Wan的另一边嘴角，“Master，我——”

通讯器突然响起，就像一桶冷水浇下。

Obi-Wan几乎是从Anakin身边弹开，他的脸热得不正常，他深呼吸了好几次才平复下他急促的呼吸，平复下他颤抖的手，好去拿通讯器。

一定是委员会，他必须冷静，就像什么都没有发生。

因为什么都没有。


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan “Ben” Kenobi无视了房间里的紧张气氛，淡定地泡着茶，长期与Vader和他不间断的，往往伴随着暴力倾向的情绪波动相处，教会了他选择性地反抗，有些时候，保持沉默和观察会更加明智。

喝了一口茶，Ben皱起了鼻子，虽然他耻于承认，但他的确被Vader宫殿里稀有的Xerokian茶惯坏了味蕾，Vader并不喝茶，但这个西斯热爱展示他的强大，所以他的宫殿里毫无疑问地只有最好的茶。当然，Ahsoka曾声称这茶是Vader为了Ben特意让人送来的，但Ben对此嗤之以鼻，并告诫她不要在Vader面前说这样愚蠢的话。

他现在喝的这茶的味道同Xerokian没法比，但却让他想起了一些美好的回忆。他淡淡地笑了——他曾经在Anakin的飞船上喝了无数次这茶。这回忆起来几乎像是另一段人生了。

或许这就是……因为他不再是当初的那个Obi-Wan了，而Anakin也早已死了。

“我不会同意的。”Vader说道，“你当我是傻瓜吗？”

Ben盯着他愤怒的脸庞瞧了会儿，然后将目光转向了两个绝地，将目光落在Anakin身上让他觉得……痛苦，所以他将目光集中在了年轻版本的他自己身上。

Obi-Wan抱臂于胸前：“我恐怕这不是可以谈判的。”他一边说一边以一种奇怪的表情看向Vader，他看上去……有些不舒服？

在这种时候，Ben总是无比地怀念他的原力，在失去原力前，他从没意识到他有多么依赖原力来读懂别人。当然，在当前这个场景，他还是可以读懂Obi-Wan的，因为那几乎和读懂他自己一样容易。几乎，因为这个年轻些的Obi-Wan还未经历那些失去，悲伤与痛苦，而这些永久地刻在了Ben的灵魂上。这个版本的Obi-Wan的灵魂还是完整的。这令Ben没法完全地体会年轻版本的自己的想法。

多么幸运。

Ben把这个苦涩的念头抛诸脑后，他知道这个念头大约是不健康的，但是当他没法把多余的情绪释放到原力中时，他没法完全掌控他的情绪。

“绝地委员会答应了给你你想要的东西，只要你同意他们的条件，我觉得这足够公平。”Obi-Wan直视着Vader说。

Vader嗤之以鼻：“公平？你管给我戴上原力抑制器叫公平？你指望着我手无寸铁，不加抵抗地走入绝地圣殿吗？”

Ben因为他语气中的讽刺挑起了一边的眉毛。

Vader没错过他的表情，因为他从不错过任何一件关于Ben的事，他恶狠狠地瞪了Ben一眼，转向绝地：“这是个陷阱。”

“这不是陷阱。”Anakin回击，Ben带着抗拒将目光移向了他，同他的前师父不同，Anakin好读懂得多。他瞪着Vader的蓝色眼睛中充满了痛恨与愤怒：“你应该他妈的感谢他们答应了，你以为绝地会让一个全副武装的西斯尊主进入满是幼徒的圣殿吗？”

Ben畏缩了。

“更不用提，原力抑制器可以防止Sidious探测到你。”Obi-Wan补充，他将一只手放到了Anakin的肩膀上，试图安抚他。Anakin身上的愤怒渐渐消失了，他看着他的Obi-Wan，神色渐渐柔和。

Ben感到一阵痛苦，他还记得他的Anakin也曾带着这样的忠诚看他，但这已经像是几十年前的事了。从他的假死开始，他和Anakin的关系就不复从前，他的前学徒从未真正完全原谅过他的欺骗，原谅他的假死给他带来的痛苦。他们的关系虽然修复了些，但是他现在能在Anakin看向Obi-Wan的眼中能看见的全然的信任与忠诚，却从未被修复过。

现在回想起来，Ben可以清晰地看到那就是转折点，是那个让Palpatine最终腐蚀了Anakin的终极错误。如果他面对绝地委员会更坚定一些，拒绝参与Rako Hardeen任务，或许Anakin仍旧会信任他，告诉他他的恐惧——然后，不会堕落。Ben犯下了一个错，无数生物因此失去了生命。

但是现在去想如果已经没有用了。

发生了的事，就是发生了。

Ben从Anakin身上移开了视线，转向Vader。西斯金色的眼睛里满是不信任，但是Ben很了解他，知道他真的在考虑这件事。

“好。”Vader最终还是同意了，“但我要保留我的光剑。”

Anakin嗤笑，恶狠狠地瞪了Vader的光剑一眼。这和Anakin别在腰带上的光剑不是同一把。Ben不知道Vader对Anakin的旧光剑做了什么——穆斯塔法后，那柄光剑仍是他的所有物——但在穆斯塔法后，他杀了Sidious前，他为自己做了一柄新的光剑，一柄血红的光剑。

Ben不知道这说明了什么，他已经习惯了Vader的红色光剑，以至于重新看到Anakin的旧光剑让他感觉一阵失神。

不过，这段旅程的每一件事都叫他失神。

或许他只是老了。

“很好。”年轻版本的他说道，“我去通知科洛桑。”他的身影消失在通往驾驶舱的路上。

Anakin没有和他一块，他走向Vader，直到他们彻底面对面，并恶狠狠地瞪着他，然而，他的语调是欺骗性的平静，他说道：“如果你胆敢说任何伤害我的Master的话——如果你想要再次伤害他，我就杀了你。明白吗？”

Vader的金色双眼里同样充满了恶意：“你以为凭你就能威胁我吗？你和我相比一无是处，绝地。”

Ben皱起了没，他为这两人之间的仇恨感到不安，这恨意纠缠到即使失去了原力，他也能感受得到。他可以理解为什么Anakin恨Vader：Vader是Anakin不愿成为的一切的化身，更不用提Vader对另一对他们的态度就十分粗暴。但他不大能理解为什么Vader恨Anakin。他本以为Vader对Anakin展现的会是某种轻蔑，而不是仇恨。

Ben轻咳了一声，绝地和西斯同步地转向了他，他摆出一副中立的脸庞。他们的相似其实会很有趣，如果不是气氛如此令人不安的话。

“没必要诉诸暴力。”Ben温和地说，喝着茶，“你们两个都应把精力留给Sidious，顺便一提，我很确定年轻版的我会对你十分感激，如果你能给他换份好点的茶的话。”

Anakin看上去有些尴尬，而Vader看起来……自鸣得意？

Ben皱起了眉，头一次怀疑起了Ahsoka对茶的说法是不是真的是真的。

他又看了眼Vader，若有所思。他总是驳斥Ahsoka关于Anakin仍活在Vader内心深处的说法 。

你训练的那个男孩，他已经死去了，被Darth Vader吞噬了。

即使这会让他痛苦，Obi-Wan仍旧同意Yoda大师关于Anakin已经死了的判断，如果Vader没有完全接管这幅身体，他的学徒绝不会屠杀幼徒，也不会杀害他的兄弟姐妹。这些事都是Vader做下的，而不是Anakin。面对Ben的这种说法，Ahsoka只是悲伤地笑了笑，并摇头，所以他们不常谈论这件事。她有她的想法，他有他自己的。而且不可否认的是，他们俩都非常固执，难以说服。

如果Skyguy真的死去了，Vader对你绝不会是这样的。

Ben并不同意她的观点。

倒不是说他瞎到，或者天真到，看不到自己对Vader的影响——一个人可以对一个西斯大帝有的所有影响。Ben是唯一一个可以说服Vader放弃做一些无意义而残忍的事的人，他是唯一一个可以任意接近Luke和Leia的人，他是唯一一个可以对Vader冷嘲热讽而不用受到任何惩罚，并可以活着讲述这件事的人，就连Ahsoka都不得不在Vader注意自己的言辞。

但是Ben一直认为这是因为他是Vader最喜欢的玩具，是他的战利品，是他战胜绝地武士的证明，而不是因为他心里还有Anakin的残余，还在乎他的前师父。

但是……

但是他不得不承认，一个西斯大帝就为了取悦他的战利品，特意去寻找一种无比稀少而昂贵的茶，这件事，确实挺奇怪的。

“干什么？”Vader吼道，“你这么看着我干什么，Kenobi？”

Ben若有所思地轻抚着胡子。在他为Ahsoka可能是对的的这一丁点可能性高兴前，他需要……他需要更多的证据。

“我感觉不大舒服。”Ben说，“Anakin，你介意我在你的船舱里躺会儿吗？”

“当然不。”Anakin朝Ben走了一步，眉头因关心而皱了起来，“我能为你做什么吗？”

“你有你自己的Kenobi。”Vader怒吼，把Anakin推到一边，猛地拉过Ben，“这个Kenobi是我的。”

Ben轻轻地摇了摇头，占有欲并不意味着什么。西斯天性富有占有欲，Vader对他的——Anakin的——孩子也极具占有欲，虽然没有达到对Ben那种极端的程度。

当然，还有一个事实，Ben是唯一能和Vader分享一张床的人，这件事确实一直令他有些迷惑。如果Vader愿意，他大可以拥有帝国中最美丽的人，他甚至不用强迫别人上他的床。作为一个皇帝，他在他的臣民中很受欢迎，绝对比Palpatine在他短暂的统治生活中要受欢迎的多。颇具讽刺意味的是，Anakin无畏英雄的称号帮助Vader建立了他的帝国，他的脸易于辨认，值得信赖。帝国的群众害怕Vader，但很少有人真的恨他，当Ben设法找到了同Bail Organa交谈的机会时，Bail告诉他，甚至连反抗组织都没有，人们大都接受了Vader成为他们的皇帝。

年轻英俊不会损伤他的形象，Obi-Wan。Bail曾嘲讽地说。作为一个带着两个可爱小孩的鳏夫也不会，这是一个催人泪下的好故事。人们因此忽略了他犯下的暴行。

但是如果……如果Anakin还活在Vader的身体里，一切就都更能说得通了。Anakin一向坚持一夫一妻制，他从不随意进行性行为。而尽管Vader是个残忍的人，他从来没有真的伤到Ben，他总是让他们之间的性是一种享受，当然，Ben被Anakin吸引这一点也起了巨大的作用。让Ben感到羞耻的是，他的肉体同样程度地被Vader所吸引。肉体是不坚定的，它每天都在背叛Ben，但是Ben已经学着去接受这一点了。

让他更难以接受的，实际上是他被Vader吸引的程度。

Ben耻于承认的是，他内心的一部分非常喜欢Vader触碰他时那种不健康的占有欲，喜欢他看着他时那种强烈的张力，喜欢他亲吻她的方式，饥渴而富有掌控欲，这让他的膝盖发软。有时候，Ben甚至会怀疑，他对Anakin的渴望也是如此强烈吗？他的灵魂渴望着Anakin，想念Anakin就像想念失去的肢体，他的肉体却臣服于Vader的黑暗。这是他无休止的羞耻的根源，这让他觉得他的确像一个……像一个廉价的妓女。

这不重要，Anakin从来没对他有过欲望，而且Anakin已经离开了。只有Vader。

或者，只有Vader吗？

“如果你想操你的婊子的话，你得等等了。”Ben在Vader把他推入船舱并关上房门后，面无表情地说，“我已经老了。”他冲Vader挑起一边的眉毛，“当然，如果你想用我的话，你当然可以，毕竟一个婊子的心情是无关紧要的。”

Vader收紧了下巴，他怒视着Ben：“不要挑战我的耐心，Kenobi。”

Ben笑出了声：“耐心？？我从来不知道你有这玩意，Anakin。”

Vader畏缩了一下，睁大了眼睛看着他。

Ben无视了喉头突然涌上的紧张，他知道这是穆斯塔法以来，他第一次在有意识的状态下叫Vader为Anakin。有些时候，当他在床上忘我的时候，这个名字会从他口中溜出来——当他的大脑足够迷惑到分不清到底谁在给予他这样的愉悦——但是这些时候并不算数。Ben从来都不真的认为他和Anakin在一起，对他来说，这不过是个幻想，是他在陷入突然的软弱中时，是他思念Anakin的痛苦过盛时，让自己沉溺于其中的幻想罢了。Anakin对他从来没有过欲望，Vader有，但是毫无疑问，Vader这么做一定是出于某些扭曲的原因，而不是欲望，或依恋。

“这个名字对我毫无意义。”Vader怒吼，但是……Ben可以感受到他声音中的一丝不确定。

他的胃扭曲成了一个结，Ben跌坐在床上，过去三年半内他相信的所有事，都在这一瞬间坍塌了。

这有可能是真的吗？Yoda大师错了吗？Anakin有可能还在吗？在某处？

他既绝望地想要相信，又同样绝望地想要否认。希望是他多年来未曾再次感到的情绪，他以为他希望的能力已经和Anakin一起死在了穆斯塔法，死在了他的学徒的眼睛变成令人作呕的金色的那个瞬间。

而且他无法否认，一部分的他不愿意承认Vader是Anakin。这样他对Anakin的美好回忆，就可以不被Vader的罪行所玷污。对他来说，这要轻松的多。

轻松并不意味着正确，Obi-Wan。Qui-Gon的声音出现在了他的脑海中，就像他的师父站在他身后对他说话。是时候停止活在否认之中了，Padwan。你无法直视这个维度的Anakin是有原因的，这不仅仅是因为你想念他——这是因为你可以看得出来，他和Vader是多么相像。

Ben Kenobi紧紧闭上了他的眼睛，他的胸口感到了一阵疼痛。或许，不是胸口，而是他破旧的心。

这就是他一直在否认的事实，不是吗？

来到这个维度之前，他都一直在欺骗自己，认为他的Anakin是一个和Vader完全不同的人。但是他越将目光落到这个年轻的Anakin身上，这个离他的堕落仍有几年的人，他就越能注意到他和Vader之间的相似之处。当然，他们也有不同，Anakin仍保留着他最好的品质，他的忠诚，他的保护欲。但是他们之间的相似之处比Ben想象中的要多：他的愤怒，他的憎恨，他不健康的占有欲，他对死亡的拒绝接受。

这让Ben极度不安。想象Vader和Anakin是完全不同的人，假装Anakin不是屠杀了整个圣殿的幼徒的人，假装Anakin不是用原力掐死了他的妻子的人，要轻松的多。但是他越看向Anakin，就越能明显地注意到，他身上已经有一部分Vader的影子了，即使他还有好几年才会堕落。

这让他觉得自己更加失败，他没有及时注意到这些迹象。他想知道这个年轻版本的自己注意到了吗 ，他很怀疑。他对Anakin的喜爱令他盲目，直到一切都太晚了，他怀疑另一个Obi-Wan能比他做得更好。

依恋的确是危险的，而盲目的代价太重了。

“怎么了？”Vader急切地问道，抓着他的肩膀，“你为什么在哭？”

他在哭吗？

Obi-Wan Kenobi睁开了双眼，看向他，看向这令人痛苦的熟悉脸庞，看向这双正努力地找出他受伤的痕迹的丑陋的金色双眼。

他的视野模糊了。

“别哭了！”Vader吼道，他的手指深深陷入Obi-Wan的肩膀中，“这是命令！”

一声破碎而空洞的笑声扯碎了Obi-Wan的胸腔。Oh，Anakin。

他向前靠去，把脸埋在了Vader胸前，抱紧了他，急促地呼吸着，无声的泪水浸湿了Vader的黑色外衣。他在为那个有着明亮的蓝色双眼的，渴望着成为绝地的男孩哭泣，他在为他自负的，情感充沛的学徒哭泣，在见到他童年的梦中情人前，他是那么紧张，他在为那个勇敢的，强大的，成为了Ahsoka的好师父的绝地武士哭泣。

他也在为他臂弯里的这个残忍却迷茫的人类哭泣。

“我辜负了你。”Obi-Wan哑着嗓子说：“对不起，真的对不起，Anakin。”

他感到Vader的躯体僵住了。

Obi-Wan半希望着Vader会轻蔑地甩开他，但是他没动。

他沉默地，僵直地站着，让Obi-Wan在他怀中哭泣。

.

数光年以外，Darth Sidious坐直了些，陷入了沉思。原力中出现了一阵扰动，一阵这几天来，他持续感受到的微弱的，算不上纽带的扰动。

有趣。


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin睡不着。  
他坐在驾驶座上，盯着面前跳跃的空间，尽管他将尽二十多个小时没睡，但他仍旧保持了清醒的思维。  
他有太多事要思考。他的大脑现在一团乱，就是一堆情感与思绪的混乱集合。  
Palpatine。Vader。Ben。Obi-Wan。  
想到Palpatine让他愤怒，感到被背叛。想到Vader让他想一拳打在什么东西上。想到Ben让他焦虑。想到Obi-Wan……让他想要像个疯子一样傻笑。  
你也是我最深的牵挂。  
愿力啊，他从未想过真的能从他师父口中听见他亲口承认对他有感情，更不用说承认Anakin是他最深的依恋了。这轻而易举地占据了Anakin人生中最快乐瞬间的头榜，甚至超过了他被告知他能成为绝地了的那个瞬间。  
他是Obi-Wan最深的牵挂。  
最深的。牵挂。  
Anakin傻笑了起来，兴奋到发抖，同时感到了一股急切地想要告诉什么人的冲动。Padme。他可以告诉他的天使！  
Anakin伸出手去拿通讯器，连上了一个熟悉的频率，他用手指敲击着扶手，在他彻底不耐烦前，Padme终于接通了通讯。  
“Ani！”她露出了一个巨大的微笑。  
他冲她微笑回去，因为她见到他时展现出来的快乐而感到高兴，这从来不会使他厌倦。  
“你看起来很累。”她端详着他，“但是很开心。发生了什么吗？”  
Anakin笑了起来。他的天使总是如此敏锐。她总是如此擅长观察旁人的情绪，就像Obi-Wan一样擅长。这是她最好的品质之一，她的善良，她对工作的热爱，则是另外几个。Anakin总是觉得，Padme可以成为一个好绝地，至少会是个比他好得多的绝地。她或许能成为一个像Obi-Wan一样的绝地。  
“Master刚刚告诉我，我是他最深的牵挂。”他嘴角的笑容扩大了。  
Padme眨了眨眼，轻皱了下眉，她看上去很迷惑：“我不太明白为什么你反应这么大，Ani。你是Kenobi大师第一个也是唯一一个徒弟，你当然是他最接近亲人的存在。”  
Anakin摇了摇头，有些轻微的恼怒，因为她的不理解，Padme没理解这件事的意义：“你不明白，依恋在绝地中是被禁止的，即使是在师父与徒弟之间。所以Master承认我是他最深的牵挂这件事……这件事，非常重大。”他笑了起来，“我到现在都不敢相信他真的这么说了，这是我一生中最快乐的时刻。”  
Padme只是迷茫地看着他。  
Anakin皱了皱眉，有那么点因为她的反应和他期待的完全不同而感到恼怒。  
“你的任务怎么样了？”Padme移开了视线，问道。  
“还行。”他短促地回答，并不是很高兴，他不想谈论任务，他想要和他的妻子分享他的喜悦。  
Anakin不知道为什么，但是他们尴尬地沉默了一瞬间，而这只让他觉得更加恼火，每当这种时刻，Anakin总是觉得自己错过了什么对正常人而言如同吃饭喝水一般平常的社交暗示，对那些不是一出生就是奴隶，不是以绝地那种压抑情感的方式被抚养长大的正常人。他喜欢机器人多于喜欢人类是有理由的：它们讲理得多。或许他该问问Obi-Wan为什么Padme的反应如此奇怪。Obi-Wan太擅长分析人类了，比他要擅长得多。  
“所以你什么时候回来？”Padme打破了这阵紧张的沉默。  
Anakin耸了耸肩，虽然他们距科洛桑仅余五个小时的距离，但他并不知道他什么时候能去见Padme，考虑到目前的状况来说。“我会联系你的。”他简短地说，思考了一会儿是否该提醒她对Palpatine提高警惕。但最终他还是放弃了这个想法，因为他认为无知会让她更安全，而且他也不知道他们通讯的这条线路是否真的安全。  
她点了点头，笑容里含了些悲伤：“代我向Kenobi大师问好。”  
“等他醒了之后我会的。”他打了个哈欠，“该死，我撑不住了，我也要去睡了。”但是一个念头突然击中了他，让他停顿了一瞬间——他的船舱现在被占用了。  
Anakin皱起眉，努力让自己不去想Vader和Ben此刻会在他的床上做什么，他们在那呆了快几个小时了，而他不觉得他们是在冥想。  
“出什么事了吗，Ani？”  
Anakin摇摇头：“只是突然想起来，我的船舱被我们的客人占据了，没事，我可以去和Obi-Wan睡。”这不是大事，他和Obi-Wan分享过无数次床铺了，虽然Anakin打心眼里不想吵醒他，他的Master需要休息。Anakin可以从他们的纽带中感受到Obi-Wan的疲惫，清晰得就像他自己的感受。这一天对于Obi-Wan来说非常难熬，不是每一天都能见到像Obi-Wan这样的完美绝地承认自己有着最深的依恋的。  
好吧他承认，他确实有那么点太沉迷这个名头了。一点点。  
他微笑着将目光转回Padme，但当他看见她的脸色再次变得没那么高兴时，他的笑容消失了。  
“怎么了？”Anakin有些恼怒于她捉摸不透的行为，Padme今晚真的很奇怪，“你为什么这么看着我？”  
Padme抿紧了嘴，缓缓地摇了摇头：“没事，你累了，去休息吧，Ani。”  
他几乎是立刻感到了抱歉，他是个喜怒无常的混蛋，他的天使不该承受这一切，她不该受他的气，他与Vader的对峙带来的紧绷态度一直维持到了现在。  
“抱歉。”他叹了口气，“我猜我是太累了，我回去后再联系你。”  
她带着一丝微弱的笑意点了点头，结束了通讯。  
Anakin盯了通讯器好一会儿，想要知道他们什么时候开始不再通话结束时互相说“我爱你”了。诚然，这不是一个安全的通讯频道，但是，他们以前总是会说的。  
或许这只是成长的一部分。  
他摇了摇头，站起身，舒展了一下紧绷的肌肉。西斯啊，他真的很累了，就连他硌人的沙发在此刻看上去都有无比的吸引力，当然，没有他Master的床有吸引力。  
将飞船交给R2后，Anakin径直朝Obi-Wan的船舱走了过去。严格来说，那不算Obi-Wan的船舱。如果Ahsoka和他一起出任务，那她就会睡在那儿，但是Anakin还是习惯性地认为那是属于Obi-Wan的。这只是一种习惯，一种多年来和他的Master分享一切后养成的习惯。他仍未适应成为另一个人的师父，哪怕Ahsoka是个好学徒，如果要说真话，有那么一部分的Anakin觉得她是他和Obi-Wan共同的徒弟——他们的徒弟。他也不知道为什么他不介意认为Ahsoka是他们的徒弟，但是仅仅是想到Obi-Wan可能会有第二个真正的徒弟都让他愤怒到无法控制自己。  
一阵声音打断了他的思路，让他回过神来。  
他皱着眉，停住了脚步，将目光投向他自己的船舱，声音是从那儿传出来的。  
他很确定那是一阵呻吟。  
他缓慢地挪了过去并悄悄地推开了一些门。  
他真希望自己没有这么做。  
Vader和Ben没有在冥想。  
Ben正面朝着门的方向，他紧闭着双眼，在Vader的阴茎上缓缓地骑着，几乎可以称得上是懒洋洋的了。Vader的双手紧贴着Ben的大腿，脸埋在Ben的后颈，他们俩都喘着粗气，身体碰撞时，抽气声和呻吟从嘴唇中逃逸出来。  
“Anakin。”Ben低声喊道，Anakin僵住了，有那么一瞬间，他以为Ben发现他了。  
但是随即Vader愤怒地吼道：“闭嘴。”他用人类的那只手裹紧了Ben的勃起，挤压着它。  
Anakin舔了舔嘴唇。这看上去太淫秽，看见他师父的阴茎在他自己的手里——草，看见一个年长版本的他师父骑着他的阴茎。  
“我的名字是Darth Vader，喊出来。”  
Ben紧闭着眼，摇了摇头，他的脸通红，就像他正滴着淫液的阴茎一样：“Anakin，我的Anakin。”  
Vader发出了一声不似人类的吼声，将Ben推倒，让他仅靠手肘和膝盖支撑着自己的身躯，脸埋在床垫里。他用金属的那只手抓住Ben的臀部，狠狠地插入他，让Ben大声哭喊了出来，他的哭声全部留在了床单里。  
“喊我的名字。”Vader命令他，他的声音有些颤抖。  
Ben固执地保持沉默。  
Vader咆哮着，热切地操着他，他用力地插入Ben的身体，他是如此用力以至于Ben被操得不停向前倾，几乎要从床上掉下来。这个场景看上去十分野蛮。  
Anakin抽搐了一下，几乎要上前阻止Vader这么伤害Ben，但他随即意识到，Ben看上去完全不在乎。他在大声呻吟，快乐地接受着Vader的阴茎，他的双手紧紧地抓着床单，当他向后迎合Vader的粗长时，他背部拱起的弧度是如此的淫荡。  
Anakin吞咽了一下，他口干舌燥。  
Vader金色的双眼锁定在了Ben背部和屁股的曲线上，他的其中一只手带着占有意味地紧抓着Ben的臀部：“喊我的名字。我的，不是Skywalker的。你从来没有像想要我这样想要他。不管我做了什么，你就是想要我。喊我的名字。”  
“那就是你的名字。”Ben喃喃道，他的声音听起来遥远极了，非常遥远，“你就是他。”  
“不。”Vader前倾，一边继续狠狠的撞击着他，一边靠近Ben的颈背处吐露：“你训练的那个男孩——他的确没有完全消失，但是现在是我在掌控这具身体，而不是他。而他还是绝地的时候，就是完全相反的情况了。”  
Ben僵住了，他张开了失神的双眼：“你是想说你们是两种不同的人格吗？”  
Vader哑着声笑了：“你很想这么想对吗？想象着我只是掌控了他身体的另一个人？你想要把所有错误都归结于我，这样你真爱的学徒就还是无辜的。但是这不是那么运作的。我不想让你失望，但是我们一直是同一个人，我一直是你养大的那个男孩的一部分，他肮脏的小秘密，潜伏在他灵魂中的黑暗面。现在，则是完全不同的状况了。”  
“所以你承认你还是Anakin了。”Ben说道。  
Vader愤怒地吼了一声，掐住了Ben的喉咙：“我没承认这种事情。”他啃咬着Ben的后颈，留下了一道道吻痕：“你为什么这么执着于这件事，old man？”  
“告诉我。”Ben闭上了双眼，张开了嘴唇，“拜托了，Anakin。”  
Vader颤抖了一下，他金色的双眼中闪过一丝蓝色。  
“好吧。”他说，“你可以叫我Anakin，但你就是个认为我和那个会膜拜你走过的每一寸土地的男孩是一个人的傻瓜，我是他的另一部分，想要把你绑起来，然后让你知道没有什么平静，只有激情的那一部分。”  
Ben发出了一声细小的，破碎的呻吟。  
Vader笑了起来，继续撞击，当他再次开口时，他的声音就没那么平静了：“你知道吗，Obi-Wan？你知道你乖巧的小学徒有多想狠狠地草你的喉咙吗？用他的阴茎塞满你？狠狠地把你操松直到你站在议会前假装完美绝地时时可以感受到他的精液顺着你的大腿流下？你知道他有多想在你浑身上下都留下他的痕迹吗？有多想用原力支撑着你站立，然后让你承受这一切，Master？”  
Ben尖叫出声并射了出来，他的双眼因快感而晕眩。  
Vader从他身体里退出，将Ben翻转过来，开始快速地，用力地自渎，他金色的双眼紧紧地盯着Ben通红的脸庞：“我在穆斯塔法就该杀了你。”西斯这么说着，手上的动作不停，一声咆哮扭曲了他的脸庞，“你让我变得软弱。”  
Ben抬起眼，盯着他无法呼吸，然后他突然伸手抱住了Vader的脖子，将他拉下来，拉入一个长而深的亲吻。Vader发出了一声细小的声音，射了出来，精液在Ben的肚子上形成一个小坑，他用力地亲吻着Ben，就像要把他吞吃入腹。  
Anakin关上了门，盯着这道门脑子里一片空白，好一会儿，他转身朝Obi-Wan的船舱走去。  
他的Master正睡在他那边，难得地只穿了一件汗衫与他宽松的睡裤。Anakin爬上床，环抱着Obi-Wan的背部，Obi-Wan困倦地呢喃了些什么，但是没有醒来，他一定是真的很累了。  
Anakin将脸埋入他的Master的后颈，呼吸着他熟悉的气味，努力地将情绪释放到原力中。但他失败了。Ben呢喃着“Anakin。我的Anakin。”的画面拒绝从他记忆里消失。  
他的腹股沟充血，他的勃起在内裤里非常不舒服。Anakin咬紧了牙，深深地吸了口气。作为一个学徒，他在忽视因他师父而产生的勃起这一点上非常熟练，如果他没法忽视，他就会想着他的师父自慰，想象着他师父在他身下，因Anakin的阴茎而支离破碎。他从来不觉得这种想象很奇怪，或者感到内疚——在他的师父如此漂亮的情形下，如果Obi-Wan不是他自慰幻想里的主角才会比较奇怪。更何况，几乎所有学徒都一定程度上暗恋他们的师父。这没什么奇怪的。  
但是过去几年里，自从他重新遇上他的天使，他就没有再被这个问题困扰过了，或者说，作为一个有着规律性生活的已婚人士，忽视他师父的魅力变得容易了许多。  
但是现在……那些幻想卷土重来，因为他现在知道了Obi-Wan在做爱时会发出什么声音——他在他身下看上去会是什么样子，会怎样呻吟着他的名字。  
Anakin。我的Anakin.  
天杀的。Anakin控制不住地想要知道Vader说的到底是不是真的。Ben——Obi-Wan真的只渴望Anakin扭曲的黑暗的一面，也就是Vader吗？Obi-Wan曾经有这么渴望过他的徒弟吗？  
如果是昨天，Anakin会对这个问题大笑，并说“这他妈的不可能”。他的师父是个完美的绝地，他甚至可能从没想到过性，更不用说是和他的徒弟做爱了。但是显然，他对Obi-Wan一直是个清心寡欲的僧人的看法是纯粹的误解，那么在另一个问题上，他有没有可能也错了呢？  
这不重要。一个声音在他背后提醒他。你已经和Padme结婚了，还记得吗？  
Anakin皱起了眉，他觉得……草，他不知道他是什么感觉。  
见鬼，他光是想到这些念头，他的头就痛了起来。  
Anakin叹息着，更深地将脸埋进了他师父的后颈里，摩挲着这片光滑的皮肤，没有什么比这更让他感到“家”这个概念。他可以永远保持这个动作，永远抱着他的师父，呼吸着他的气味，如果他能用瓶子收集Obi-Wan的气味，他会的。  
“Anakin？”Obi-Wan迷糊地问。  
Anakin僵住了，他控制不住地比较起了Obi-Wan和Ben喊他的名字的方式，Ben的声音里带着破碎与绝望，Obi-Wan喊他的名字就像这是他最喜欢的单词。  
“Master，是我。”Anakin微笑着说，他用嘴唇虔诚地摩挲着Obi-Wan的后颈，“继续睡吧。”  
于是Obi-Wan就继续睡了，他没有改变姿势，向后靠进Anakin的臂弯，如此信任。  
Anakin感到了一阵极端的满足，Vader或许拥有Ben的身体，但是他永远都不会得到这样纯然的信任。Vader永远不能像Anakin拥有Obi-Wan一样拥有Ben。  
而Anakin会不惜一切代价维持这样的信任。  
“我永远不会背叛你。”Anakin在Obi-Wan的颈弯里低吟。我永远不会像他那样背叛你的信任。我发誓。  
他不记得自己是怎么睡着的了。  
他梦见了一阵冷酷的，残忍的大笑。  
他梦见了散布在他身上每一处的黑暗面，几乎要将他全部吞没。  
他梦见了一个熟悉的声音喊着：“不要尝试，Anakin！”  
Anakin猛地睁开了双眼，他的心砰砰直跳，他的胃紧缩成一团。  
他盯着他师父平静的侧脸，他的不安慢慢地散去了。  
这只是个梦而已。  
只是个梦。  
Anakin收紧了环抱着Obi-Wan的手臂，动了动，将头埋进了Obi-Wan的胸膛，让他师父规律的心跳声重新将他送入梦乡。


End file.
